Haven Anew
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger is named Teddy Lupin's guardian in his parents' will and George is there for her. Charlie is cool, Percy is cool, Harry's a wreck, Ginny and Ron...I don't know I haven't decided what to do with them yet. Yes, this summary sucks. This is a rewrite of my story 'Haven'. Happily George/Hermione through and through. EWE? Some minor differences from last two books.
1. June-August 1998

**A/N- I've never been happy with how I ended Haven. And I've noticed a lack of a wide assortment of George/Hermione fiction since my attentions shifted to Harry/Hermione. And I really, really wanted to redo Haven. So I've got this, Haven Anew (Such an original title right? Yeah no apologies). This story starts before Haven does and I've changed...well honestly I've changed alot. Almost everything except for some MAJOR PLOTLINES. This will be George/Hermione through and through, I solemnly swear. No changing that.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any IP relating to it. Just a dude watching the World Cup and eating potato chips. Also, I am not JKR. I'm just playing with her characters out of boredom and a wild imagination. Trust me if I owned Harry Potter & Co. I would shout it from the rooftops every chance I had. Oh, I also might have, uh, _borrowed_ some Monty Python lines. Specifically relating to a sketch called 'The Parrot Sketch' (it's on YouTube) and from 'Graham Chapman's funeral' (type that exact phrase into YouTube search and you'll see it). **

**Addendum- Fred and George would love Monty Python because it's so...silly. **

* * *

George Weasley was of the opinion that funerals sucked. They were so boring and, having gone to five in a week, he could attest that one funeral was the same as the other. Fred's death hurt, of course, but he could almost imagine the conversation they'd have about how all the funerals were identical save for the speeches about the deceased; even those were similar. "He was a great man, a loving man…" "She was a kind, compassionate woman…" It was obnoxious. George was determined to not let Fred's funeral be like the others. So even though it hurt, and he was still grieving for his twin, he gave the eulogy. And he was proud to say that the eulogy was inspired by the comedy troupe Monty Python. A fascination he could blame Hermione for introducing him and Fred to.

"Fred Weasley is no more," George said. "He has ceased to be. He's expired and gone to meet his maker. Bereft of life, he rests in peace. He's a stiff. He's bit the dust. He's kicked the bucket. Snuffed it. Breathed his last. And there are people here thinking that his life was ended far too soon, well before he'd had enough fun. To those people, I say nonsense. Good riddance to the free-loading bastard." A quick glance and George was rewarded with seeing Hermione clutching her sides in silent laughter as she realized what he was doing. "And the reason I feel I should say this is because he would never forgive me if I didn't. If I threw away this glorious opportunity to shock you all on his behalf. Anything for Fred except mindless good taste." Hermione was laughing even harder. "Fred Weasley was a delusional, irreverent, fool. And damn proud of it." George continued, "I mean, honestly. How could anyone look at this," he indicated his body, "and think that Fred was the better looking one? I mean, I'm way hotter." There were some chuckles other than Hermione this time, though if George had looked Hermione would have been seen giving him an appreciative once over. "Fred loved life. He loved laughter. And he'd hex every single one of you for not finding some sort of humor in his death or funeral. Except Hermione, who is safe since she's laughing." He shot her a grateful grin.

George looked at the casket, "Fred loved pranks. He loved making people laugh. And while he's a bit too stiff and in all the wrong areas," there was some chuckling and giggling at that, "he'd never want us to stop laughing. Don't mourn Fred's death. Celebrate his life. That's what he did. That's what we should do too."

* * *

After the funeral his mother yelled at him for being disrespectful of Fred but George didn't care. He'd made Hermione smile and laugh. That was all he wanted to do. She at least understood the eulogy's purpose and where it came from. After the funerals came the next depressing step. The will readings. Fred's was easy. Everything went to George. The surprising one, for him, was the Gringotts missive to come for the Lupin/Tonks reading. George was surprised to be asked, and surprised even more to see Hermione there. "You got summoned too?" He asked.

"Yes. The goblins say that there's things to deal with and apparently they're finally reading Sirius' will too."

George looked around. Ginny was with Harry, he knew that relationship wouldn't last, and Ron was sitting on Harry's other side. Hermione didn't move to sit near them though. He smiled at her, "How about you sit with me?"

"Thank you George I'd like that."

Percy sat down behind Hermione and then the goblins spoke, "Yes first up is the will of Sirius Black:

_I, Sirius Black, being of mostly sound mind and the body of a stud, affirm that this is my last will and testament. _

_ To the following people I bequeath my possessions and money and property-_

_ To Harry Potter, my godson, I leave Grimmauld Place. Do what you want with the place, kid. Sorry I'm not there for you anymore._

_ To Hermione Granger, Harry's most loyal friend, I leave 15k galleons. You're a good friend to Harry, Hermione, and I thank you again for saving my life. I take great delight in the knowledge that my bigoted family's money is going to a Muggleborn. _

_ To Ron Weasley, Harry's friend, I leave 16 sickles and 25 knuts. You abandoned Harry your fourth year over petty jealousy. I have no doubts you'll do it again._

_ To Fred and George Weasley, my favorite pranksters, I leave 10k galleons for your business. Keep making people laugh. _

_ To Remus Lupin, my old friend, I leave 20k galleons. You were always a good friend, Remus. Go out there and find someone who loves you._

_ To Nymphadora Tonks, haha you can't hurt me for calling you Nymphy, I leave 10k galleons._

_ To Andromeda Tonks I leave a reinstatement into the Black family as well as your share of the fortune. Use it as you wish Andi. _

_ The remaining fortune, which is around 15k galleons, I want donated to St. Mungo's in the name of Lily Potter._"

Harry openly weeped at the last part. Ron was looking venomous that Hermione got 15k galleons while he got enough money for two Canary Creams. The goblin put it away and pulled out another will, "This is the Lupin/Tonks will. I read the Black one because of some big disclosures within this one. The will is legal and was last altered shortly after the birth of Theodore Lupin," he said before reading:

_I, Remus Lupin, and I, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, hereby affirm that this is our last will and testament. Having recently had a child we have altered our will to reflect our wishes for our son's future. Should we not make it out of this war then may our wishes be carried out._

_ First, all of our monies are to be placed in a trust vault for Teddy. We assign as the executor of this account Percy Weasley. Percy, you have a good head on your shoulders and you're good with numbers. We know you'll make sure Teddy has what he needs. Any sums larger than 500 galleons must be pushed through you; not that we don't trust Teddy's guardian but the goblins informed us that we needed a number. _

_ As for Teddy's guardian, after much discussion and thought we have agreed that the best guardian for Teddy is Hermione Jean Granger._

Hermione started. Her? Raise Teddy? There was a hurt look from Harry but she was unaware of it. She was too stunned to do much more than listen as the goblin continued:

_Hermione, we know you are the best choice. Don't worry about disappointing us; you couldn't. Just raise Teddy as if he were your own. Give him the love we no longer can. _

_ In all decisions regarding Teddy's care, welfare, and future until he is of legal age Hermione Granger is his guardian and the final word. Monies in our vault are for you and for Teddy to live on. Sirius' will should be read soon and any monies left to us we will see added to this fund._

_ Since we have little else all of our possessions are to be boxed up and contained in the trust vault until Teddy is old enough to determine if he wants them. _

_ We love you Teddy, we're fighting this war for your future. We hope you enjoy it with Hermione, and make sure you mind her!_

The goblin rolled up the scroll and walked over to Hermione, "Do you accept the responsibility of raising Theodore Lupin?"

"Of course I do," she said. Remus and Tonks believed in her. She wasn't going to let them down.

The goblin smiled at her and brought forth the little boy who Hermione scooped up. Teddy blinked up at her and she smiled at him, "Don't worry Teddy. I've got you." She looked at Percy, who was being handed account books by a goblin and being given a listing of how much the vault had within it.

Percy wasn't the prat he'd once been. When the goblin left he looked at Hermione, "We can go over the accounts tonight if you want."

"Good I think we'll need to get some things for Teddy."

A goblin arrived with a coin purse, "For things that he'll need," the goblin said, "that should hold you for several months."

"Thank you," she said to him before shifting Teddy to place the coin pouch in her pocket. "Where are the papers that I have to sign?"

"This way," the goblin said, "Mr. Percy Weasley and Mr. George Weasley must come with as well."

"Why me?" George asked.

"To finish signing over the inheritances," the goblin answered before leading all three of them out of the room. None of them noticed the hurt in Harry's eyes or the anger in Ginny's. Ron was ignored by all but fuming in outrage.

* * *

Back at the Burrow that evening after Hermione finally got Teddy to sleep she and Percy sat around the kitchen table going over the books. "At least Teddy will have something to fall back on."

"Quite a bit of something," Percy nodded. "Are you ready to be a mum?"

"No," she answered. "But Teddy needs me. That's all that matters."

He smiled, "Well if you need any help just let me know. Even if it's to rant about frustrations or anything."

"Thanks Percy."

"Anytime," he said. "I have to head home. Are you and Teddy okay in my old room?"

"George and Charlie set up the crib and Fleur and Bill went shopping for some baby clothes and nappies when we came home. George found the rocking chair your mum used and brought it down and into the room for me to rock Teddy to sleep. We're well settled now. It'll work until we're ready to get our own place."

"Emotionally or financially?"

"Emotionally more than anything," she said. "And I need some time to adjust to being a mum now."

"Sounds smart. See you tomorrow then. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Percy."

* * *

-One Month Later-

Hermione had to admit, there was a hell of a learning curve regarding being a mum. Teddy's sleep schedule was the most difficult until he adjusted to the new environment. While Hermione was living at the Burrow for help, she didn't get very much of it from its occupants. The Weasley parents were too grief-stricken to offer help; the youngest two children were almost never around. Ginny followed Harry around like a lost puppy and Ron avoided her like she had the plague. Something he'd only done when she took custody of Teddy. Harry just looked defeated and broken.

While Bill and Fleur and of course Percy didn't live at the Burrow, they were very supportive of Hermione and very helpful. And Charlie and George, the other two who lived at the Burrow, were very generous at helping her out. If she needed a bottle warmed or nappies or onesies from the store they were both happy to take the money pouch and go get them for her. It was nice, knowing that she could rely on the four eldest Weasley boys and Fleur to have her back.

"You okay?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see George standing near the tree she was leaning against, Teddy asleep in her arms. "The Burrow just gets too loud sometimes. Teddy needs peace and quiet. So do I, for that matter." She offered him a smile, "Why don't you sit down, George?"

"Thanks," he sat next to her, "you're great at being a mum you know."

"I'm glad you think so," she sighed. "I think half your family thinks I'm insane for agreeing to this and the other half…"

"Thinks you're amazing for doing this," George finished for her. "I know Charlie does, Percy too. And Bill is definitely impressed."

She smiled and gazed out at the empty field, "How are you doing?"

George admired that Hermione always asked that. His mother just glanced at him and burst into tears. Most of his family got emotional seeing him, truthfully; George wondered sometimes if he was a ghost of Fred and not George instead. "Promise to keep it secret?" She nodded her head and he continued, "I'm going to a muggle grief counselor. It's really helpful."

"Why are you attending a counselor?" She asked.

He understood the question, "Well I reckon Teddy needs a good male role model and since Harry is eternally mopey since the end of the war, Percy's a rule-abider, and Charlie's brain is in the air with dragons and broomsticks I'm obviously the best role model for Tedster." Hermione rolled her eyes as he continued, "So it won't do if I'm emotionally scarred, wounded, and carry horrible baggage."

She gazed at him for a long moment, "You're getting help for Teddy?"

"And you," he nodded. "You do need help and, well, I like Teddy and he seems to like me."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you George," she whispered. "I'll keep your secret."

"You should consider therapy too," he pointed out, "you went through plenty."

She nodded, "I'll think about it George."

* * *

They sat together in silence for a long while before she glanced at her watch, "It's almost lunchtime."

"I'll carry Teddy's diaper bag for you," he offered, standing up and then helping her up.

"Thank you George," she smiled at him. He picked up the bag and walked with her down to the Burrow, quoting Monty Python and using arm gestures to drive home the jokes. Hermione laughed the whole way there.


	2. September 1998

**A/N- This chapter is almost double the first but while I debate posting months (some months will be longer than others but I'm currently writing October so it's too early to say) I do have to point out that September in the magical world is a big month. Hogwarts begins and Hermione's birthday. So I had to cover those two events. Also, I don't know what I'm doing to Ginny and Ron yet. Their characters haven't guided me yet. And in my defense, Ron is surprisingly dense about things so while it might possibly be a little Ron bashing, it was too tempting not to write since his brothers and sister have always called him dense. Ron might be redeemed but to do that he must first be a jerk. **

**Oh, 1000 internets to the first person to find the obvious Monty Python reference in this chapter.**

* * *

-September 1998-

Ginny was bawling at having to go to Hogwarts and be without Harry. Hermione was grateful that Teddy was down for a nap and in a room with heavy silencing wards on it. She, Percy, and Bill had put the strongest wards possible over Percy's old bedroom to keep noise out so that the baby could sleep in peace.

Teddy was a good baby. And to Hermione's eyes he was growing like a weed. She felt someone sit down next to her on the sofa and turned her head to see George offering her toast and milk, "Food to go with the show?"

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully and accepted it, the pair watching as Ginny carried on about how badly she needed Harry and whatnot. "George can I tell you a secret?" Hermione whispered.

"Sure," he nodded.

Hermione leaned over conspiratorially and whispered, "I think she's laying it on a bit thick."

George couldn't help it. He laughed. Ginny immediately jammed her fists onto her hips, "What is so funny George?"

He wiped his eyes, "Hermione said something that was hilarious," he said.

"As if Hermione could tell a joke," Ginny huffed, glaring at him and walking away.

George frowned. He didn't like how his youngest siblings were treating Hermione. He made to follow and tell Ginny off to feel a hand on his arm. He looked at Hermione, "Let it go George. For whatever reason, I'm Ginny's enemy now. Nothing you say will change that."

"She shouldn't get to say things like that. You have a great sense of humor," he said.

She smiled and squeezed his arm, "Thank you George. Coming from you, that means the world." He grinned at her and they watched as the Weasley parents took their youngest daughter to Platform 9 3/4 practically kicking and screaming.

* * *

George was very aware that Hermione's birthday was approaching. To his horror, no one seemed to be doing anything for it. Deciding this was unacceptable George planned out her birthday for her. There was no way a day celebrating Hermione, the greatest witch he knew, was going uncelebrated.

Hermione woke on her birthday feeling very refreshed. Teddy had begun sleeping through the night two weeks before but she still reveled in getting a full night's sleep. She stretched as she sat up to see Teddy in his crib sitting up and reaching for her. "Good morning Teddy," she climbed out of bed, glad to have swiped George's very comfortable old quidditch jersey to use as a nightgown, and picked him up, "Did you sleep well?"

The little boy smiled at her and she set about her morning routine. Change Teddy's diaper, dress Teddy, leave him alone just long enough to use the bathroom, then return to get dressed quickly and take Teddy downstairs for breakfast. At night George or Charlie watched him while she took a shower.

This morning was different. Today she was nineteen. Still, she didn't expect anyone to remember; Ron and Harry never did. Neither one had ever even given her a gift while she got gifts for both of them on their birthdays, and she knew Ron would get Harry gifts for his birthday. Harry hadn't had a birthday party. The end of the war seemed to leave him without a purpose. And he was still too busy grieving. He couldn't look at Teddy without getting tears in his eyes. The Burrow contained many broken people.

* * *

When she arrived in the living room to see George she was surprised. He had made a banner reading 'Happy Nineteenth Birthday Hermione!' and he was wearing a cone birthday hat. "Happy birthday Hermione," he smiled.

"George…"

"Teddy helped," he said, pointing to two small handprints on the banner, "but I will take the credit for this." Hermione's eyes watered and his smile faltered, "Hermione?"

"None of my friends have ever done this for me," she said.

Seeing the tears start to fall George pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry my brother and Harry are twats." She giggled through her tears and he smiled as he held her, "This is just the start. Tonight I'm taking you out to dinner. Fancy place. Which means we'll have to dress up."

"George I don't have anything to wear and Teddy…"

"Fleur went shopping for you," he smiled, "and Charlie is going to babysit." He pulled back to look at her, "Hermione, you deserve a night out. And this will be fun. We'll have dinner and we'll go to a movie or dancing, whichever you prefer."

"You dance?" She asked, surprised.

"Don't be so shocked Miss Granger. I'm not my idiot brother."

"I definitely know that," she said, smiling as she went to the kitchen. George watched her walk away. He really didn't understand why neither Harry nor Ron had ever made a move for Hermione. She had a great sense of humor (as evidenced by her introduction of Monty Python to him and Fred), she was pretty (not pretty like the models and actresses in magazines his sister read but he didn't find any of those women attractive anyway), she was warm (Teddy had quickly become attached to her), and she was brilliant. How was such a wonderful person unattached? Either before the war, during, or after?

George took the banner down and rolled it up before following her into the kitchen. After fixing himself a plate he sat down in his usual spot at the table, next to Hermione. "How did you know that it was my birthday today?"

"I pay attention," he answered. "Dinner will be at 7 if that's okay."

"That sounds lovely," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you George."

He was aware he was blushing but he smiled at her anyway before turning his attention to his food. When his mother returned to the kitchen she gave them a nod and her eyes filled with tears. George felt Hermione squeeze his hand and he looked at her; she gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a nod of gratitude.

* * *

Hermione was relieved that Teddy was happy to sit in her lap as she ate. He wasn't always so gracious at mealtimes. As she and George ate breakfast others began to filter in. Charlie entered and quietly whispered her a happy birthday. Harry, Ron, and Arthur came in and never said a word to her. She rolled her eyes.

She had just finished her breakfast when owl post arrived. To her surprise an owl with a package landed in front of her. She recognized the handwriting as Fleur's:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ Happy birthday! I hope you have a lovely evening with George. He is very intent on making sure you have a special day. Attached is a dress for the evening, as well as shoes and jewelry. Consider it a birthday gift for the past several years from myself and Bill. _

_ I hope your day is good and your evening wonderful!_

_ Love,_

_ Fleur_

Hermione couldn't help the smile that came forth. Teddy had busied himself playing with the ribbon on the package. "Whazzat?" Ron asked, his mouth full of egg as he spoke.

"A birthday present," she answered.

"My birthday's not coming up," Ron frowned.

Hermione tensed. Before she could say anything an owl she recognized as Hermes entered and landed with a letter and a smaller package in front of her. George moved her plate and milk so that she could open the letter from Percy:

_Happy Birthday Hermione!_

_ I still remember you as a very nervous, highly intellectual first year asking me all about classes at the welcome feast. You've come so far since then. Enclosed is a gift from me. I hope you enjoy tonight!_

_ With love,_

_ Percy_

Hermione took the package from Percy, "That was very sweet of him." She glanced at George, "You've been busy."

"Who me?" he asked, batting his eyes at her and attempting to look innocent. Which, for a Weasley twin, was impossible. "Okay maybe I mentioned it in passing to him."

"Who's that for?" Ron asked, his mouth now full of bacon.

Charlie couldn't handle it anymore. "Well let's see packages and letters arrive for Hermione, she informs you they're birthday presents, and you can't work out who they're for?"

Ron flushed and glared at his brother, "What's that supposed to mean?"

George rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Hermione, who was speaking to Teddy, "Teddy do you want to open my present?" Teddy tugged on the ribbon atop the box and it unraveled. Charlie took the ribbon so Teddy wouldn't put it in his mouth (where everything else went lately) and Hermione unwrapped the package to reveal a box. She opened it and smiled. "George can you help here please?"

He lifted the item out of the box and Charlie put the box on the floor for George to set down a wooden jewelry box on the table, "That's nice," Charlie said. She opened it and Teddy stared at his reflection in the small mirror. Hermione smiled as he gazed at the reflection before grinning and looking up at her.

"Do you see yourself Teddy? Handsome little bloke that you are?"

He smiled at his reflection. Charlie noticed something, "Hey Hermione? What's that?"

Hermione looked into the box to see a necklace. She picked it up. It was a heart-shaped gold locket and she deftly opened it one handed to see a picture of Teddy on one side and one of her and Teddy together on the other. She closed it and looked at the back to see an inscription- _To Mum, Love Teddy_. Hermione felt tears forming, "Thank you Teddy," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. George took the necklace from her and put it on her. Once it hung in place Teddy clapped his hands in approval and gave her a hug, "I love it," she whispered into his ear.

Blinking away the tears she pulled back and looked at George and Charlie, "Who is responsible for this?"

"Group effort," Charlie grinned. "I took Teddy to pick it out, George took the pictures, and Bill put the engraving in."

"Percy did choose the box all on his own though. Thought it'd be appropriate since Fleur and Bill sent you some jewelry too," George added.

Hermione had come to think of Charlie, George, Bill, and Percy as 'her Weasley boys' and now was a perfect example of why. She hugged Teddy, "I love you little man." She pulled away to look at the other two, "Thank you guys."

"Teddy has good taste," Charlie said, "all I did was pay for it. He pointed it out and made the salesperson laugh."

Ron had put two and two together by that point, almost, "Why's Hermione getting birthday presents?"

She wasn't about to let anyone ruin her wonderful morning, "George can you hold Teddy while I take these things upstairs to my room?"

"Sure," he nodded, taking the infant from Hermione. Picking up the letters and the two gifts she exited the room. He looked at Teddy, "Want to go play Tedster?"

The little boy lit up and he took him out of the room, leaving Charlie to deal with Ron. Charlie shook his head at his youngest brother, "It's Hermione's birthday today you git. How can you not know your best friend's birthday?" The four who quite obviously hadn't known about Hermione's birthday all stared at Charlie. He sighed and resumed eating his breakfast. At least George cared.

Hermione spent her time before lunch playing with Teddy and studying for her NEWTS. At lunch Molly asked what she wanted for her birthday dinner and Hermione just smiled, "I already have dinner plans Mrs. Weasley." She intentionally said nothing more.

"What plans?" Ron asked.

"Dinner plans," she responded, shifting Teddy in her arms to burp him.

"With who?!" Ron demanded.

"A handsome man who Teddy approves of," Hermione said, "and don't yell Ronald you'll disturb Teddy."

George had perked up when Hermione had called him a handsome man that Teddy approved of; she'd mentioned before that she could only date men that Teddy liked. Bill teased him that that meant a war within the Weasley boys since Teddy liked all three single men. George didn't know if his brothers actually were attracted to Hermione. But still, he wasn't sure that taking that chance was a good idea. But today wasn't about that. Today was about Hermione. He just wanted her to have fun.

Ron was quite flustered now but kept his mouth shut. Hermione held Teddy in an arm as he settled in for an afternoon nap. This time it was Harry who spoke, "So you're going on a date?"

George hoped his face wasn't burning bright red. He chanced a glance at Hermione, who gave him a small smile, "I am." George looked down and grinned. Ron scowled.

* * *

That evening Charlie took over watching Teddy while Hermione showered and dressed. She was amazed at how well the dress fit her. It was periwinkle blue, like her Yule ball gown, but this dress was shorter, coming down to about mid-thigh and the neckline low enough to offer some tasteful cleavage. It was a sexy dress without looking over the top and like something some of Hermione's former dormmates would wear. The shoes were heels but, despite giving her a good two to three inches of height, weren't uncomfortable. Fleur had done well on her shopping excursion. The jewelry included was a pair of earrings that went well with the locket Teddy had given her. She did her hair and applied some lip gloss before giving herself a final look in the mirror. She looked very good; George would be pleased.

At first their relationship had been one of friends; not good friends, but still friends. The twins had, for whatever reason, liked her. When Fred had died she'd been there for George to cry on and when she'd been given the responsibility of raising Teddy he'd been there to listen and assuage her fears. At his insistence she'd gone to therapy as well. While she was only about a month in, she already felt better and was coping with the loss of her parents much better. It was important to her that she be the best she could for Teddy. He was depending on her.

Still, she was aware that their relationship had evolved. They were no longer simply friends. And she did think he was handsome. She noticed George staring at her at times that he really shouldn't be. She wasn't above staring at him either. While she knew that this dinner probably wasn't meant to be a date, she wanted it to be. She'd never been on a real date. And if George's face when she'd said that it was a date was any indication, he wanted it to be one too.

* * *

George was waiting downstairs when Hermione descended. He stared. She looked gorgeous. He held out his hand automatically to help her down the last four steps and she took it, smiling at him. "You look…so beautiful. Even more than normal," he whispered.

"You look very handsome George. You clean up well."

"Thank you. So, is the birthday girl ready for her dinner and dancing date?"

She laughed, "I most certainly am. Lead on, funny man."

They stopped in the living room to see Charlie and Teddy, Hermione bending to give the little boy a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back Teddy. Be good for Uncle Charlie alright?"

The boy smiled and she thanked Charlie before walking away. George took them out of the house and they Apparated away.

* * *

They arrived at a restaurant that Hermione recognized. It was one of the most difficult to get into French restaurants in London. George smiled, "Did I pick well? I remember you speaking French with Fleur and I remember you mentioning that you went to France in the summer pretty frequently with your parents."

She smiled, "This is wonderful George. But how did you get a reservation?"

"Well that was a bit trickier," he admitted, "but I asked Verity from the store to teach me to use a telephone. Her mother is a Muggleborn and her dad is a Muggle so she knows how to use it. She taught me and told me the right thing to say to get a reservation. And Fleur taught me enough French to read the menu."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "You've put a great deal of effort into this George. Thank you. I love my birthday this year."

"Do you have a favorite gift?" He asked as they entered the building.

"Don't take this the wrong way but Teddy's gift wins. Not that I don't love what you've done for me," she began but George cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I'm not offended. I guess I'd be a bit concerned if Teddy's gift wasn't your favorite. He is your son, essentially." George gave his name to the maître d' and they were escorted to their table. George pulled out her chair for her, which earned him another kiss on the cheek, before he moved to sit down opposite her. A wine list was presented and George handed it to Hermione, "I don't know what you'd prefer," he said, "just pick a wine and we'll order a bottle. Don't worry about cost either," he added, "because tonight money is no issue."

"You're spoiling me," she blushed.

"You're worth it," he responded.

Hermione ordered a bottle of wine and George ordered a chocolate soufflé, with a birthday candle in it, for dessert for Hermione. The waiter had smiled and nodded before leaving with their appetizer and entrée orders. As they waited George asked, "I don't want you to think I'm jealous or prying but what's up with you and the dynamic dolts?"

"I should never have let you watch the old Batman show," she shook her head but the smile on her face told George she wasn't upset. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're not exactly close to either one anymore. Why?"

Hermione sighed, "Well Ron is…ridiculous. He doesn't seem to know what he wants. One minute he's attempting to flirt with me, the next he acts like he hates me. Generally he's only interested in me if someone else is."

"Would you be interested in him?" George asked. Then he blushed, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that I just…well I mean…"

"George it's okay," she reached across the table and laced their fingers, "the answer is no, I wouldn't be. I do like a Weasley boy, but it's most definitely not Ron." She squeezed his hand, "My interests fall to a man who not only remembered my birthday but engineered a day of joy for me."

Not knowing if he should assume it was him or not he just pointed to himself, which earned him a nod from the woman opposite him. He grinned and squeezed her hand, "Well I must say Miss Granger you have brilliant taste in Weasley boys."

"I would have to agree," she smiled, returning the squeeze before pulling her hand back as the cheese plate arrived with a baguette. "Do you eat French food often George?"

"Just the few times Fleur's made it and I've eaten at Bill's," he said.

"Lucky you're with me then," she said, explaining each cheese as he poured the wine into their glasses. As they enjoyed the cheese plate she continued, "As for Harry; well Harry hasn't been the same since the conclusion of the war. He seems almost broken, actually. And more than a little lost. He's closing himself off and when he does that he lets no one in, no matter how you try. Harry's always felt perpetually guilty. Until he understands everything isn't his fault he'll never be okay."

"And you prefer to look on the bright side of life?"

"Always," she smiled, winking at him. He laughed and they settled in to enjoy their dinner together, the conversation becoming casual. When the soufflé came out after their dinners she smiled at George, who grinned. She blew out the candle and then made George eat it with her, the redhead looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

* * *

After dinner they decided to take a walk through a nearby park, George taking her hand, "This is the best date I've ever been on."

"Really?" She asked.

"Definitely," he nodded. "Fred and I seemed like players but…well we weren't."

"Good," she said, "I would be most displeased if my future boyfriend was a slut."

George grinned and slid his arm around her waist, "No worries about that. How do I get upgraded to boyfriend status?"

"Well you could ask me to be your girlfriend," Hermione said, "or if you're not sure we can go on a few dates and then you can ask me."

"So will you be my girlfriend?"

She lifted her head to look him in the eye, "Yes, George. I will."

He stopped walking and pulled her into a hug, "Ready to go dancing with your handsome boyfriend?"

"Only if you're ready to dance with your gorgeous girlfriend," she laughed.

"Then let's go!" He backed them into the shadows and they vanished from sight.

Hermione was unsure what kind of dancing George had in mind, but had the feeling it would be highly energetic. He didn't disappoint and his moves were…well…bizarre. But Hermione found she didn't care, enjoying dancing with her hyperactive, quirky boyfriend to the electronic music. Hermione and George danced for a while before she dragged him off of the dance floor and over to the bar, "I'm amazed I can dance in these heels."

"You look great in them," George said, "taller."

"We can't all be over six feet," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He slid his arms around her, "I like your height," he said. "Not too tall, not too short. Just right."

"Thank you Goldilocks," she teased.

"Who?"

"It's a Muggle fairy tale," she said, "I'll show it to you sometime."

George ordered two waters for them and they drank before he smiled, "One last dance?"

"I think I'm up for that," she pulled him against her, "but you're dancing with me this time."

"I was before," he argued.

"Not close enough," she said, pressing her hips against him. George smiled and nodded, pulling her to the dance floor.

* * *

By the time they returned to the Burrow it was well after midnight. George realized Hermione was a bit intoxicated; though truthfully he was too. Water had not been their first drink at the club, but it was their only non-alcoholic one. Apparating to the lane leading up to the Burrow Hermione removed her shoes while leaning on George and George proceeded to swoop her up and carry her up to the house, Hermione riding on his back. She didn't fight him. This was just how George was, random and spontaneous. She rather liked it.

When they made it up to the house George opened the door and entered, shutting it behind him carefully before Hermione pulled her wand and recast the wards and locking charms that were in place at night. "You can set me down now George," she whispered.

"Okay," he moved to the sofa and dropped her onto it before landing next to her, "so how was your birthday?"

"Wonderful," she answered, resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you so much for today."

"You deserved it. I don't think many people appreciate what you've been doing." He leaned against her. "I didn't intend for it to be a date, at first, but I'm glad it became one."

"Me too," she smiled, "though one thing is missing if it's a date."

"What?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"This," she sat up and pulled his head to hers and their lips met in their first kiss. George closed his eyes and pulled her against him as the kiss continued. When they parted Hermione smiled, "Now it was absolutely perfect." George's grin grew and they kissed again. When they parted to breathe she stood with his help, "I should go to bed. Teddy's an early riser."

"Okay," he walked upstairs with her to her room. Inside Teddy was asleep in his crib. She bent down and kissed the tyke on his head before turning and kissing George once more. "Good night Hermione," he whispered.

"Good night George. Sweet dreams."

"They'll all be of you," he smiled. He walked to the door and shut it, then walked up to his room with a smile on his face. Her birthday was in strong contention for his favorite day of the year.

When she woke the next morning it was to Teddy's whimper. She stretched and picked him up, "Good morning Teddy," she smiled, "I had a wonderful evening with George last night. Did you have fun with Uncle Charlie?" He smiled at her and she changed his diaper and then dressed him, "Let's go down and get some breakfast," she quickly dressed and picked him up. They walked out of the room and downstairs.

Charlie was already up, "Did you two have fun last night?"

"We did," she nodded, "Thank you for watching Teddy. Did he give you any trouble?"

"No he was great. Although he seemed to want to stay up to see you I managed to get him to bed. He did start crying at one point and it took me forever to calm him down."

"Ahh you missed my breasts did you Teddy?" Hermione asked the baby. Teddy just smiled and rested his head on her breast. "When he gets upset I hold him to my chest and he calms down immediately."

"Sorry but I can't grow breasts," Charlie said. Hermione laughed.

George came into the room, "Are you flirting with my girlfriend Charlie?"

"Girlfriend huh?" Charlie looked at the two of them, "Well good for you two."

"Thank you," George said, walking over and kissing her on the cheek, "Sleep well?"

"Very," she nodded, smiling at him.

Teddy giggled and George grinned at him, "Hey there Tedster! Miss me much?" Teddy just snuggled into Hermione and the Weasley boys laughed. "Looks like I have competition."

"Well you have something going for you that Teddy doesn't," Hermione said.

"What's that?"

"You're a grown man and I'm very attracted to you." George stuck his tongue out at Teddy in what he thought was a mocking way. Charlie and Hermione just rolled their eyes. "Although your maturity is highly questionable," Hermione added.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," George smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, "You'll just have to cope with me being immature in some ways."

She smiled and Teddy made a noise, "Okay Teddy come on I'll get you a bottle."

After she left the room Charlie smiled at George, "You're lucky, you know. Don't blow it."

"Never," George promised.


	3. October 1998 Part I

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Just having some fun.**

**A/N- October is being broken into two chapters. I got to the last line of this and just to see how long it was I copy/pasted into a new document. 5 pages. So, this is October, 1998 Part 1. Lots happens here. I'm pretty pleased with where this story seems to be going. There's some inner monologues/thoughts in this one that made me chuckle writing so I hope you enjoy them as much as I did.**

* * *

-October 1998-

Teddy was sick. A sick Teddy was a miserable Teddy. Which meant a miserable Hermione. Which meant a miserable George. For all three it was different but the same cause. Teddy was sick, couldn't articulate what hurt beyond crying, threw up anything that went in him, and was screaming himself hoarse. Hermione was exhausted, sleep-deprived, worried, and frustrated. Extremely frustrated. George was also sleep-deprived, more frustrated than he could recall being, and driven with a desire to do anything to make Hermione's life better. She was frazzled and scared. Soothing Teddy seemed impossible no matter what she tried. George was watching her deal with him when he asked her a question he was amazed they hadn't already figured out three days ago when Teddy first got ill, "Do muggles have stuff for babies with fevers, aches, and pains?"

Hermione kissed him soundly on the mouth, "You're a saint," she said, walking to her purse. She always kept 50 pounds in her wallet just in case. "How did I not think of this?"

"Because you're exhausted and we missed our date and sleep-deprivation kills off brain cells?" George offered.

"That could be it," she quipped, leaning in to kiss him again, "Can you stay with him? I'll be back in twenty minutes, tops."

"Take your time," he said, closing his eyes, "I'm so tired."

"Don't fall asleep. Just try to rock him." She kissed his forehead before leaving the house and Disapparating.

* * *

At a muggle pharmacy she went to the child section and looked at everything, "Can I help you?"

Hermione blinked at the old man who was standing next to her, "Actually yes. My son is seven months old and he's got a fever, a cough, his ears ache, he can't keep his food down though that could be because of his constant screaming because he's hurting plus he's teething…"

The old man looked at her with sympathy, "No wonder you look exhausted dear. Sometimes the ears hurt when they teeth but just in case it could be an ear infection. There's some lovely over-the-counter stuff for babies."

"No sleep for a few days. Only today was I able to work out what's wrong. He makes noises but no words yet."

"Well I suggest these things," he picked them up off the shelf for her, "how much does he weigh?"

Hermione told him and he nodded, gathering up medicine for her. He also picked up a teething ring, "I'm going to wager, and forgive me if this is rude, but he isn't your child biologically is he?"

"His parents were much older than me but they were my friends," Hermione nodded. "They died in May. Car accident. In their will they asked me to raise him as my own and…well he feels like my son."

"Your friends were lucky to have you. Few teenagers could do what you are. Come on, I'll ring you up." Hermione picked up some comic books for George as some sort of thank you, "For your boyfriend?"

"Yes. He'll like them. He's been a prince helping me. It's my obligation, not his, but you'd never know it to watch him. He's a natural father."

"You're both very lucky," he smiled, ringing her up, "I wish you luck with your teething boy."

"I think I'll need it," she smiled at him before exiting the pharmacy.

* * *

When Hermione returned she took some rum she'd bought as well at the recommendation of the old man and rubbed it on Teddy's gums. Whether it was the alcohol or the numbing effect she wasn't sure but Teddy quieted immediately. Hermione handed George the bag and held Teddy to her breast, rocking him gently. George masterfully worked out the measurements and they gave Teddy one for his fever that also reduced aches and pains. He then filled a bottle with the special juice she'd bought that would rehydrate Teddy and still give him the nourishment he needed until he could have milk. Then he got to the comic books. "For me?" He asked. She nodded and he grinned, leaning in to kiss her, "You're the best," he whispered.

"I'm taking Teddy upstairs so no one wakes him," she whispered. "I might not even sleep in the room for fear of disturbing him."

"You could share mine," he said before blushing. It was too soon George, you idiot.

* * *

Hermione's face was beet red as she walked upstairs. It was too soon. But they would only sleep. She was exhausted. He was exhausted. Charlie had had to go back to Romania so she could stay in his room but the prospect of snuggling with George was…tempting to say the least. She rocked Teddy in the rocking chair, enjoying the rare silence as she tried to work out what to do about George.

* * *

Ron entered the house to silence, "Finally got that bloody kid to shut up?"

George was tired. He was emotionally, as well as physically, exhausted. His delightful girlfriend had bought him comics about some blokes named Batman & Robin and something called the Justice League. He didn't know what the latter was but it sounded awesome. And then his great brother of a prat…or was that great prat of a brother? George knew he was tired when he couldn't even work that out. But there was something about Ron calling Teddy a 'bloody kid' like he wasn't worth Hermione's time and effort or that…really too tired to work that out. George Weasley was no longer tired. Well he was, but far more than that he was angry. He was so angry that he was glad for the silencing charms on Teddy's room. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT TEDDY?! HE'S NOT SOME OBNOXIOUS PARASITE YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE TWIT HE'S HERMIONE'S SON!"

Ron Weasley had never been one to back down from an argument or a fight. "Hermione doesn't have a kid! Tell you what if you like the little monster so much you take him so Hermione will finally put all her attention on me!"

What happened next George almost couldn't believe. Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, eternal moper, marched up and slugged Ronald Bilius Weasley with all of his might. His voice was quiet but filled with anger as he glared at his best friend on the floor, "Teddy is my godson and damn it Ron he's not some cockblock coming between you and Hermione. Your own ruddy selfishness did that all on its own. And regardless, you dolt, Hermione has a boyfriend. And he will never be you."

"How could you Harry you know I like her!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Not me. I don't deserve her. What Hermione has done is something I could never do. She put her own sorrow and grief aside to take Teddy in. She put his needs above her own. I couldn't do that. And you aren't even fit to lick her shoes. No, Hermione's boyfriend does deserve her because he's as selfless as she is. When no one else puts Hermione first, he does. And he sees Teddy as a large part of her life and consequently his. I'm not ready to be a godfather, let alone a father. I couldn't shoulder that burden with her. You definitely wouldn't you selfish, egotistical prat." Harry leaned close, "I swear Ron if I ever hear you talk like that about Teddy again you will wish Voldemort had killed you. He's what we fought for. Not for you to waste time working out if you liked Hermione or not. Newsflash- you don't. You're possessive, you're jealous, you're vindictive, and you've made her cry over the years more than should even be imaginable. And I'm the stupid prat who bloody let you! So shut your mouth Ron or I'll shut it for you. Childhood friends be damned. It's about bloody time you stopped putting yourself and your dick first!"

George just stared at Harry, who was shaking with anger. George took out the card he kept in his wallet in case people needed it. He put it in Harry's hand, "Call that number," he said before gathering up all of Hermione's things and the things she'd bought. "I'm off to go take care of her."

* * *

Harry followed him to the doorway to the living room, "I'm like her brother, I figure. So let me make one thing clear George. You hurt her or Teddy and I will go after you like Hermione went after Bellatrix."

George nodded in understanding and offered Harry a smile, "Thanks, by the way. For the support."

"Go get some sleep. I have to explain why I just punched Ron to your mum and dad."

"I mean it Harry. Call that number. It worked for me and Hermione. You should do it too." Only when George vanished upstairs did Harry look at the card to see that it was a muggle grief counselor. He smiled. So that was why he and Hermione were doing so well. Harry turned back to the whimpering Ron and shook his head.

* * *

Hermione and George decided to sleep in her room with Teddy but put a silencing charm around the crib to help him sleep through without being disturbed. George thought about telling Hermione what happened with Ron and Harry but he was too tired. As soon as their heads hit their pillows the couple, holding each other close, fell into a much needed slumber.

When they woke it was dark out and Teddy was stirring. Hermione sighed and made to get up only for George to beat her to it. He stood and picked up Teddy, talking softly to the little boy and giving him some of the juice she'd bought. "He likes it."

"He should. It smells like grapes and Teddy likes things that are purple," Hermione said softly.

George nodded and after Teddy had drank the bottle he burped him, "Do I give him more medicine?"

"He probably needs a diaper change," she said, watching George with Teddy was a heartwarming image. He was going to be a good father. George carefully changed Teddy's diaper. Getting pissed on did not appeal to George in the least even if Hermione had laughed uproariously the time that it happened.

After the diaper change Teddy's eyes began to droop. George wasn't surprised. He hadn't slept much lately. Carefully George deposited him into the crib and moved back to the bed, snuggling with his girlfriend. "I have to tell you something," he whispered.

And he did. He told her what Ron had said, what he had said back, what Ron had said next, and then what had happened with Harry. Hermione was shocked, of course, but also rather pleased. Harry had defended her. He never did that. The thought that Harry knew that she and George were a couple was conflicted. On the one hand, she was relieved someone knew. On the other, she was worried. It was easy to keep it secret, keep it between them. If it didn't work out no one would know. She and George could just repair their relationship as friends and go on. But this…this was both delightful and scary. She looked at George, who was looking at her concerned. "I'm not ashamed of you," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled. "I don't fancy telling my family either but Harry's not observant at all so it's best we just tell them and get it over with. If mum finds out on her own she'll be a nightmare." She nodded. They'd tell the family themselves. After a nap. She snuggled into George and the couple settled, content, as the fell asleep again. It was amazing what a few hours of sleep could do for a person.

* * *

This time when they woke she kissed him, "I think this might have to become a permanent arrangement. I feel really good right now."

"I second that idea." George glanced at the crib. Teddy was still sleeping. "We should tell the family now."

She nodded and got up from the bed, stretching as she did. George admired her before standing and opening the door. They carefully exited and shut the door before going downstairs to see Harry, a pouting Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley setting down to dinner. "George and I have something to tell you."

George squeezed her hand and spoke, "Hermione and I are dating."

Harry just nodded. Ron stared, wide-eyed. To his credit, Arthur smiled. Molly was looking at them as though waiting for the punchline. Hermione sighed, "Well, that's what we wanted to tell you." They got plates and filled them before deciding to go back upstairs in case Teddy needed them.

* * *

George admired Hermione's rear as they went upstairs. In therapy the counselor had told him he needed to always be himself, not let others pressure him into being Fred. George thought that was especially important with his mother who seemed to weep when looking at him before treating him…well, treating him like he was Fred. If there was anyone in the Burrow besides Harry who needed therapy it was his mum. But she would never do something like that.

George had a healthy respect for muggles. He'd not originally started out that way. Originally he thought they were smarter than animals like dogs and cats, and inventive without magic, but he didn't see them as people. Most purebloods never thought about muggles but Arthur Weasley was obsessed with them. So George had learned a little bit and, being a young boy, always believed his father knew best. Hermione had changed all that.

In the summer of her fourth year George had gone with his father to pick up Hermione for the World Cup. And George had, consequently, been put in a very muggle environment. And he'd realized his father was wrong. Muggles weren't less than wizards or mentally undeveloped beings. Muggles were brilliant. Hermione had, hoping to show Mr. Weasley how wrong he was about muggles, showed them around her house. Showed them gadgets and electronics. Arthur was stunted by what he thought he already knew. But not George. George was amazed. And when Hermione had put a tape (although it looked like a long black box with two white wheels on the underside of it) into a thing called a VCR and the television had begun playing Monty Python George had been stunned, amazed, and fascinated.

From that point on, George's relationship with muggles was different. Hermione would happily answer his questions and even promised him that if he wanted, she would happily let him come over next summer and watch movies and do muggle things. And that next summer she had, taking him and Fred to an amusement park and letting them watch Monty Python and play video games. Donkey Kong and Super Mario Bros. were at the top of the list. They'd had a blast.

When he'd needed a counselor the muggle world was where he went. He could interact with it and he knew that no one would ever tell anyone anything about his problems. He knew when he got a home for himself it would have plenty of muggle things in it. He liked the muggle world. And the muggle world had produced one Hermione Granger and it had done a wonderful job on her.

It was out of these thoughts that George turned to Hermione as they sat against the bed, eating dinner, to say, "How would you feel about moving in together in our own place?"

She chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and answering, "I've been thinking about it. But where do you even look for a house? How do we pay for it?"

"Well since Teddy's trust fund is large, we use it to buy the house and then we can always pay it back," George said. "You could ask Percy about it. As for where to find a house, well Fred and I used this wizard realtor; Ivan Hookum. He did a great job finding us the place for WWW."

Hermione regarded George. She had unintentionally bristled when he mentioned the trust, but relaxed when he said they could pay it back. That was acceptable. It might be for her and Teddy but Hermione wanted to be sure Teddy had as much of it as was possible. Once she had a job then she'd pay for his clothes and whatnot and leave the trust largely unused. She smiled, "That sounds wonderful George. We'll need a big yard so Teddy can play and we can get a swingset for him."

"Great and I know you've been looking for a job so I've got the perfect one for you. Although your boss is extremely attractive and will no doubt flirt with you every chance he gets because of how beautiful you are."

She looked at him cautiously, "And what job is that?"

"Product development for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" George grinned at her.

Hermione laughed. She really should have seen that one coming. Why else make a big deal about her future employer flirting with her unless it was him? "George…are you sure?"

"Hermione, it'll be wonderful. And if our home has a basement you could turn it into a potions lab and if Teddy's sick or something you can work from home instead of going into the shop. You wouldn't have to worry about your NEWTS so you can take them when you're ready, and I know you're just as mischievous as I am. You only hide it well."

She gazed at her boyfriend. She liked the idea, actually. Which made her wonder if he'd successfully corrupted her already. Hermione almost rolled her eyes as George went from happy, eager George to pouty, puppy dog eyes George. She was in so deep that it was working. She leaned over and kissed him, "I accept the job."

His grin was big enough to illuminate a galaxy. "Brilliant. How about tomorrow if Teddy's feeling better we go to the store? Obviously now that I have an employee we must reopen! That'll take a month. That way we're open in time for the Christmas rush."

"That sounds perfect George," she kissed him again. "I want you to sleep in here with me tonight."

"Happy to oblige," he winked. She rolled her eyes. Merlin help her. She was in and she was in deep. Eleven year old Hermione would have been horrified.


	4. October 1998 Part II

**A/N- The difference between Harry/Hermione fiction and George/Hermione fanfiction is number of reviews. Also pairing. But number of reviews especially. Here comes October part 2, it ends on Halloween night. I lifted some things straight out of the original Haven so it might seem familiar to you. And I think Teddy would be an adorable Ewok. Ewoks rock. **

* * *

-October 1998, Part 2-

Hermione sat in an office with George and Teddy as Ivan Hookum made a list of their requirements. The man was…well what she imagined a used car salesman looked like. He was short and looked…well untrustworthy to say the least. But George said he was good so she trusted him. The man mumbled to himself as he looked at the list before moving to a file cabinet and looking through it. Suddenly he turned to them and smiled, "I think I have just what you need. Four houses come to mind. Rural areas are certainly better for magical folk no doubt about that. I know of four villages that would be perfect for you. First is Ilwich Green. Lovely place, perfectly charming. Then there's Whiteholm, charming community certainly. Lower Dunhall has a few wizard families in it already, and finally there's Norleigh Bridge. A tad more urban than the others, but not by much. I can take you to see them today if you want."

She looked at George, who looked at her. The couple nodded. "Fantastic! I have portkeys set up for each property," he let them stand and George took Teddy into his arms.

First was Norleigh Bridge. Hermione didn't like the house. It looked like something a Death Eater would live in. Ivan took them next to Whiteholm, where Hermione was amazed. The scenery was beautiful. The village was quite lovely as well. The house…George was stunned gazing at the house. It was amazing. "Four bedrooms. Two on the third floor, two on the second. The master is on the second and has its own bathroom. The other bedroom does as well. As for the third floor, they share a bathroom. The first floor has a spacious living room, a nice kitchen, a dining room ideal for large family gatherings, an office, and a study with bookshelves begging to be filled."

"Is there a basement?"

"There is indeed sir," Ivan nodded to George. "What do you think?"

"Not sure yet," he smiled, walking toward Hermione and Teddy who were wandering around the first floor. He slid an arm around Hermione, "What do you think?"

"It's spacious and yet once we have furniture…oh George we're going to have to buy furniture."

"Hermione," George turned her to face him, "Sirius' money went straight into the shop but that's okay. I never really spent much on myself and I have Fred's money too. I'll buy the furniture. I'm wealthier than I've admitted until now."

She gazed at him, "You're sure?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I told you, money's not an issue. Our business was doing well even during the war. With Sirius' money we can reopen the shop and completely refill all of our stock and that's just with about 2k of those galleons."

Hermione leaned against him, "I really like this house George."

"Me too. But I want muggle stuff in our house too, not just wizard stuff. I want to watch cartoons with Teddy and learn how to make those sno-cones we ate at the amusement park."

She laughed and nodded. She would never let her muggle side fall away. That George liked the muggle things brought her more joy than she'd expected. It was George accepting her for who she was. She kissed him, "Then this is the house for us."

"Us," George repeated. "I like the way you say that."

"I thought you might," she grinned, leaning up to kiss him. "Let's go make our claim to this place then. We have shopping to do to put things in it."

"And we need paint. I don't like white walls."

She rolled her eyes. She should have seen that coming. "Yes George we can paint. No outrageous colors."

"I'll change your mind on that," he vowed.

* * *

They signed the papers and Ivan arranged to turn their floo on for them. He asked them what to call their new home and George looked at Hermione for that answer. She tilted her head in thought for a moment before smiling, "The Haven."

"That's perfect," he looked at Teddy, "what do you think? Is that a good name for our home?" Teddy giggled and nodded his head. "Are you just agreeing with me because I'm talking in a happy voice?" Teddy laughed and nodded his head. George looked at Hermione, "Either he's not aware of what I'm saying or he's a genius and he's teasing me."

"I like to think it's the latter," she smiled, taking Teddy from him. Teddy's head immediately settled on her shoulder and he smiled at George almost like he was saying 'She's mine.' George just smirked. Teddy would be a brilliant prankster one day.

After all of that they went to a furniture store in Diagon Alley and picked out some furniture. George made a big show of testing the 'comfortableness,' as he called it, of each piece of furniture. She rolled her eyes but she smiled each time he did it. Apologizing to the clerk was becoming a chore though. "George would you stand up?"

He did and she walked over to him, "Please don't make this difficult."

"Are you mad?"

"Not mad. Not even embarrassed. You're making Teddy laugh and if he was older he'd join in with you. But I'd like my boyfriend to be serious as we decorate our house together," she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth, "especially when we choose the bedroom furniture."

George smiled at her and nodded his head, "I'll be good."

"Don't stop being you, just stop annoying the clerks," she kissed him again, "because I prefer you as you are." George grinned. He and Fred had always reckoned finding girlfriends would be hard. They hadn't been wrong. George had never dated because of that. He figured if the right girl was out there she'd come to him. Fred, on the other hand, went on plenty of dates. But they all ended the same. The girl thought he was too immature or that he needed to grow up. A few sounded like his mother, wanting him to get a 'respectable' job. George could handle dressing differently and he certainly wasn't a pig or a slob but the thought that his fun-loving attitude and love of laughter was a bad thing was what kept him from dating. He didn't feel like experiencing the disappointment that Fred had.

Hermione, though, loved George as he was. She didn't want him to change. She had a few things she required of him but none of them were impossible and he was okay with them. She had changed too, after all. "You're the best you know," he whispered into her ear as they looked at towels, "What color?"

"What color do you want?" She asked.

George smiled. In the furniture department George didn't have a clue. He didn't know furniture styles. A bed was a bed, a chair a chair. Sure there were armchairs (they had picked out three for the living room and two for the study), rocking chairs (one for Teddy's room), dining table chairs, stools (for the island in the kitchen and the potions lab), and sofas but he only cared about comfort. Hermione had been the one with taste. He'd let her take the lead. Now she was letting him take the lead, "Well I don't want Gryffindor red," he said, ignoring the reds, "How about a light blue?"

"I prefer dark blue like your eyes but light blue works for me," she said. They took the number they needed and put it in the cart. Teddy plopped down on them in the shopping cart. They'd come to a Muggle store for linens, towels, and whatnot. George chuckled at the little boy's antics. He was being incredibly good. George had promised to buy him the Godzilla toy he'd seen if he behaved himself. Hermione had shaken her head and muttered about bribery but George didn't care. Living with his parents since being open about their relationship was almost impossible. His mother just looked at them like they were horrible people while his father gave small smiles of encouragement. Ron had taken to ignoring both of them, something Hermione was already used to and George found made life easier. Still, it was an uncomfortable atmosphere and he didn't want to be there longer than was required. If buying Teddy a toy enabled them to get out of the Burrow sooner then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

After that store they went to a muggle electronics store. They found a television and also got a dvd player. While Hermione picked out some movies and cartoons to buy for the house George and Teddy snuck over to the video games area and looked at the systems and games. He went with an N64. He'd played an old Nintendo system before so he went with that. Then he let Teddy pick the games. Unless they looked too violent. He didn't need Hermione yelling at him about that. He found Hermione soon and smiled. "How many games did you buy?"

"Five," he answered. Hermione nodded after a moment's thought and they walked to the cash register. After that they packed everything up and portkeyed to the Haven.

Unpacking all of their things was easy. The furniture was from a magical store so tapping the boxes that had been delivered had them going to where he directed them with his wand. That was useful. Teddy sat on the floor playing with his new toy while George and Hermione hooked up the television and dvd player and put in a cartoon for Teddy to watch. He was enamored with the moving pictures and clapped at them. George took Hermione's hand and they both bowed before him, "Do you want the kitchen or the study?"

"I want to see my friend and her boyfriend's new house," came a voice from their floo. They both turned to see Harry dusting himself off, "It looks nice."

"Thank you Harry," she smiled. "George which room do you want to organize?"

"I'll take the kitchen. Teddy should be okay in here. Make sure you make Harry help you. No free meals," he winked at the dark-haired wizard before exiting the living room.

"How are you at folding sheets, towels, and making beds?"

"Good at all three."

"Perfect, this way."

Harry was aware that Hermione was far different now than she was before the war. He liked the changes, personally. Upstairs he helped Hermione cast cleaning spells on the bedsheets and then make the bed, "Purple?" He asked.

"George chose the colors," she said. "For some reason I agreed." She looked up at Harry, "Eleven year old me would be horrified to know I'm dating a Weasley twin and worse letting him pick out colors of linens, towels, paint…but I don't mind. I'm either mental or completely smitten Harry. Which do you think?"

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. When he stopped he helped her stuff the pillows into their cases, "I think you're smitten. And it's cute. I've never been like that with Ginny."

"How's the therapy going?"

"Two sessions in and I just laughed. Doing much better. Kreacher and Winky are redecorating Grimmauld Place. I want that house to look completely different than it did before."

Hermione looked at Harry as she handed him one corner of the fitted sheet before speaking, "Harry what do you feel for Ginny?"

He frowned but asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you said you're not with her like I am with George so I'm just curious; what do you actually feel for her? Love? Lust? I look at George and…Merlin help me sometimes I want to jump him and shag him rotten."

"George would like that," Harry said. "I guess…I thought I loved Ginny but seeing you with George…I don't love her like that. I think I love the idea of just being normal. Not being…well not being me."

"Don't undersell yourself Harry Potter. You're a good guy. A bit too mopey and far too guilt-laden, but you're a good guy."

He smiled, "Thanks Hermione. If I broke up with Ginny she'd be devastated."

"Harry, I love you. You're like the obnoxious, dim-witted little brother I never had. But you need to put yourself first. You need to be selfish. You're never selfish. You always put others first. And that needs to stop or else you're going to be miserable."

He tucked the corners of the topsheet under the bed as he thought about her words. "Do you think Ginny loves me, Hermione?"

Hermione chose her words carefully. She didn't want to somehow say the wrong thing or make his decision for him, "I think she's loved Harry Potter since she was old enough to talk. An amazing feat when she only met you when she was eleven." She watched as Harry took that in while they finished making the bed. "Will you be okay folding the towels? I need to go check on Teddy."

"Sure go on," he nodded.

* * *

As Halloween grew closer George decided that they should throw a Halloween party. Thinking about giving Harry a good Halloween for a change Hermione agreed. Then came choosing their costumes. George ultimately wanted to go as Willy Wonka. He'd been reading the book to Teddy and decided that he could create alot of those things for the store. Using it as a blueprint George was excitedly working on them. He related to the character of Willy Wonka in a few ways and found him to be the perfect choice for a costume.

He wanted Teddy to be an Oompa Loompa but Hermione wouldn't let that happen. Hermione refused to tell him who she was going as and he was burning to know the answer. Teddy, since he had recently seen Star Wars, was dressed as an Ewok. George had to admit the little guy was adorable in his outfit as he dressed him up on Halloween. "Oh Tedster. Whatever is your mum dressed up as?"

Their bedroom door opened and he hurriedly picked Teddy up and moved to the doorway to see Hermione exit. George's jaw dropped. Hermione was…dear Merlin she was dressed like Princess Leia. Only whereas Leia's outfit was straight to the ground Hermione had cut slits on either side of the lower half of the outfit that went up to about mid-thigh. The top, though it covered her completely, was tighter than Leia's movie version and George was amazed. The blaster attached to her leg in a holster was a nice touch. "What do you think George?"

"I think next year I'm going as Han Solo," he answered.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him, "I would certainly not be opposed to you being the Han to my Leia. I'd be disappointed if you weren't."

"Reckon I chose the wrong costume."

"If you want to change I might have procured the appropriate items for a certain roguish devil. Keep the hair red though. I'd hate to see you as a brunette."

George grinned. He handed over the Ewok that was her son and kissed her, "I think you'll rather like me in tight pants."

"I think you'll rather like what I'm wearing under my dress," she responded, "go get changed George. That Wonka outfit can be used another time."

He was to their bedroom when he spoke, "Hermione?"

"Yes George?"

"I'm glad you refused to tell me what you were going as. I don't think I'd have left the room otherwise."

"I'm well aware of that George," she smiled. "That's why I refused to tell you." George nodded as he walked into the bedroom. She was a smart one, his witch. And Merlin was she hot. Despite having lived together for two and a half weeks he and Hermione had only slept together; they hadn't yet been intimate. They had certainly discussed it and they had decided that when it felt right they'd move their relationship forward. Neither one had been with anyone else before so they were just letting the intimacy increase naturally. And the sexual side was beginning to rear its head. In their most recent snogging sessions Hermione's hand had found its way into his pants and he was certain no other woman's touch could ever do what hers had. He had returned the favor the second and third times she'd gotten him off; he'd been too stunned the first time to even think of doing so.

* * *

Hermione took one last look around their living room. George had of course gone overboard with the decorations for the house both outside and inside. She didn't want to imagine what would happen when Christmas came around. "What do you think Teddy? Are you ready to celebrate Halloween?" The little Ewok smiled at her and the doorbell rang. She shifted Teddy onto her hip and opened the door to reveal Harry dressed as, of all things, Batman. "Why are you Batman?" She asked him.

"It hides my true identity," he answered. "I don't like these contacts though. It's weird."

She pulled him inside, "The Dark Knight isn't blind Harry."

"Well excuse me Princess," he retorted.

"Hey! That's my line bucko," George said. They turned to see George dressed as Han Solo and Hermione was very aware of how good he looked in the tight pants. She smiled and walked over to kiss him, "She's my princess Bats. Back off."

"Oh dear lord he's in character," she sighed. Harry laughed.

"Mind if I check out your Ewok? You've got your hands full with that git."

Hermione looked down at Teddy, "No hitting Harry with rocks or arrows okay?" Teddy just grinned up at her and she shook her head. He was a crafty little boy. She handed him over and Harry took Teddy to go look at the decorations while Hermione pulled George to her by his vest, "You, sir, are looking incredibly sexy."

George smiled, "I didn't know you could make that outfit as appealing as you have."

"I have my ways," she leaned up and kissed him, "I have something for you tonight," she whispered into his ear, "after Teddy's in bed."

"Well then I'll just have to wear him out," George grinned.

* * *

George and Hermione had a long guest list. Harry, Bill and Fleur, Percy, Parvati and Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Verity from WWW (she'd stopped by the store while George and Hermione were cleaning it up and asked if she could have her old job back. George had said yes immediately) all were in attendance as well as a few guests that they brought.

It was a good party. Teddy's costume was praised and Teddy was quite content to take the attention, much to head shaking from Hermione. "He is the son of a Marauder," George reminded her.

"I know. I was hoping he wouldn't have that same propensity."

"At least his dad wasn't Sirius Black," George offered, "and if you were hoping he wouldn't be a prankster and happy to be the center of attention then you need a new boyfriend."

"Can't have a new boyfriend," she said. "I'm rather attached to you."

George grinned and kissed her, "Well lucky for me then because I'm rather enamored with you."

"George Weasley you are too sweet sometimes," she whispered.

"I like the buns on the sides of your head. Nice touch."

"I'm glad you approve," she smiled, leaning against him. He slipped an arm around her waist.

* * *

If the guests in attendance thought that a party thrown by George Weasley would be without pranks they were disappointed. George had, among other things, booby trapped the snack table they'd arranged, the bathroom, and his most proud prank was in the candy bowl. If you reached in for a piece a hand came out and grabbed you. Fleur had screamed when she fell for the prank before glaring at a laughing George Weasley. Then she had laughed. For all attending it was agreed that a prank by George meant he was doing better. So George got a free pass that evening and instead of a house of horror they were subjected to a house of pranks.

The party was winding down when George clinked his glass and got everyone's attention, "Hello friends, family, sexy princess I get to rescue," he added with an appraising grin as he looked at his girlfriend's body and costume, "I have an announcement. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is reopening! With the support and talent of Hermione alongside me we're nearly ready to open again. We also have some new product lines that I won't divulge. You'll just have to come to the shop to see them. So come to the store and enjoy the wonderfulness that is our brilliance!" Cheers followed his speech and she could see that many of his friends were elated about George moving on from Fred's death but not giving up on the dream that they had shared.

* * *

For George the best part of the evening was when everyone went home and he got a sleeping Teddy out of his costume and into his pajamas, then tucked him into his crib. "Sleep well little man. I'm off to save a princess. Just hope she's not in another castle."

He entered their bedroom to see Hermione removing the pins holding her buns in place. Her long wavy hair showed and he smiled, walking over to kiss her. He found himself suddenly frozen in place, "Stay still flyboy." George's smile grew. Then Hermione moved to their bathroom and he frowned. Had he taken things the wrong way? Her return had all doubts vanishing his mind. There Hermione stood, in the gold metal bikini that Leia was in when she was enslaved to Jabba the Hutt. And Hermione looked amazing.

"Hermione…" He whispered, gazing at her. She'd done her hair up in a braid even, though he guessed that was magically done. "Wow."

She smiled and walked over to him to kiss him, "Thank you George. I was hoping for a wow. And for this," she gently squeezed the rather prominent bulge in his pants. He moaned and leaned down to kiss her. She released him from the spell as her arms moved around his neck and George bent and lifted her up into his arms as the kiss deepened, Hermione's hands forcing his vest off and running through his hair.

George turned them to the bed and he placed her on it. Hermione wouldn't let him pull back and he smiled into the kiss. Fighting for dominance with the pretty brunette was always a pleasure. He kicked off his boots and she pushed his shirt up. George pulled back just long enough to pull the shirt over his head before resuming the kiss. From there removing the remaining clothing they wore was easier. Much, much easier. It was as George was gazing at her nude body that Hermione finally managed to speak, "George," he leaned down and kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth. "I love you George."

Hermione had never said it to him. Though honestly she'd felt it for a bit she hadn't felt sure saying it. George leaned close to her and whispered, "I know."  
George's deep blue eyes were dancing in mirth and she laughed before kissing him again, "No more interruptions now."

"Agreed," he mumbled, rolling in the bed so she was on top of him.


	5. November 1998

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter. I still am just playing with the characters in-between watching the World Cup. I'm just a dude wearing a cool Batman shirt with a Godzilla figure to my right. **

**A/N- Here comes November! Busy month for George and Hermione but only 5 pages total. It starts on November first :-) Harry is doing well and...well Teddy is adorable. Also, YAY WWW OPENS! Oh and Ron comes by. **

* * *

-November 1998-

George woke on November first feeling quite content. He sighed and stretched before bringing his arms back around his nude lover. "Someone's happy," she mumbled softly.

"You too? I'm ecstatic," he said.

Hermione laughed and slid across her pillow to kiss him, "Good morning handsome."

"It certainly is gorgeous," George smiled at her. She rolled her eyes but let him move on top of her, "I want you," he whispered.

"I suppose your performance does merit an encore, no matter how late," she teased. His mouth moved to her breast and she groaned in pleasure, "George…yesss…"

"I prefer you without clothes the best," he smiled up at her.

"Just shut up and resume what you were doing," she glared, "it felt good."

"Yes dear," he winked before resuming his oral efforts.

* * *

Hermione's new ideas for the WonderWitch line he was quite pleased with. Especially since she refused to work with any love potions. That left him without a large amount of inventory but she had plenty of ideas, including a birth control potion she'd altered to last six months instead of three and that would give an indicator when it was no longer viable and something she called First Night's Potion that would take away any and all pain from a girl losing her virginity.

George liked those ideas and Hermione had plenty more like them. They'd decided to use the back room as an adult section and stocked some muggle sex toys, costumes, and other products as they worked on creating magical ones. Hermione also created a line of toys for children who were babies like Teddy all the way up to five. George liked making toys so he found himself quite content doing that. Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet both offered to help out at the store at first (George was surprised to find out they were dating) and George gratefully accepted the offer.

Early November was filled with long hours at the store as Hermione, George, Verity, Lee, and Alicia worked to put the store together. The store finally was ready to open on November 14th and George proudly opened his doors to see a large crowd waiting. Hermione and Bill had installed security wards on the building so no one would be able to steal from them. George loved that idea.

* * *

Harry arrived at the opening and was amazed when he entered the store. It had always impressed him but now it was more impressive than he'd ever imagined. Hermione's touch was quite obvious but her additions worked perfect in the environment George and Fred had first created. WWW was flashy, loud, and over the top. She had made it even more so and Harry was again reminded of why they were a good couple.

The outfits had changed. Rather than those god-awful magenta robes the entire staff was wearing lime green t-shirts and pants. Harry nearly laughed. George couldn't help but pick outrageous colors. Their house had been an example. The outside was yellow, which it had come that way, but the kitchen was lime green with yellow appliances. Teddy's room was red but they'd let Teddy pick the color. Their bedroom with the purple bedsheets was a soft blue; Harry would wager Hermione had picked that. Their lab in the basement had bright orange walls while their living room was seafoam green. Harry had asked if George liked green and Hermione had looked at him, "I chose the living room and the bedroom. George picked the rest." Harry had teased her about 'having it bad' for George but she'd not denied him. Hermione knew she did. Every room in her home, save for three, had outrageous colors on its walls. But George liked it and denying him anything was impossible.

Hermione was to be seen helping some witches in the WonderWitch section. She'd cut her hair recently, to George's horror. Instead of it being long down her back it now rested just above her shoulders and was often in either a braid or a ponytail. He thought it looked pretty good. Teddy had begun to enjoy hair pulling and her long brown locks made her a sitting duck.

Lee was helping a woman standing near the fireworks and Alicia manning the cash register while Verity helped bag things up for their customers. A certain little man was missing from the scene though.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes oh great scarred one!" Harry turned to see George grinning, "Here to spy or here to buy?"

"Both, more than likely," Harry smiled. "Where's Teddy?"

"Ah he's testing my latest invention, the WCU."

"WCU?" Harry asked.

"Wizard Containment Unit," George grinned, "Muggles call it a playpen. This way." Harry shook his head. Leave it to George to turn something innocuous into something evil sounding.

* * *

Upstairs the loft had become storage for the store as well as the employee break room and bathroom. There, in George's old room in a large playpen, was a snoozing Teddy. "Is it different than a Muggle one?"

"Of course it is!" George said, looking offended that Harry would even suggest as much. "First of all, this one is escape proof. It also has things to entertain the kids if they figure out how to activate them. To, you know, make them think. Help them develop."

"Hermione's idea?" Harry asked.

"Bite your tongue Potter I thought it up when Hermione suggested getting a playpen to keep Teddy out of trouble." George pulled him out of the room, "Now back to the store. Employees only allowed up here."

"Stickler for the rules George?"

"That rule absolutely. A napping Teddy should never be woken up. It bodes ill for all involved."

* * *

Back downstairs Harry found himself on his own again as George took the two boxes of fireworks he'd taken from upstairs and carried them over to the firework section to restock them. He walked to look at the new baby items. He was amazed at all the changes to the store, all the new product lines. It was impressive to see the effort they were putting into this re-opening. He wandered over to the WonderWitch section to see what they'd changed. "One word about my outfit and I hit you with a boxing telescope Potter," he turned to see a winking Hermione, "need any help?"

"Just looking around. Lots of changes." Harry looked at the vanishing pimple cream, various flavors of chapstick and lipgloss, and other 'girly' things. "No love potions? Gee I wonder why."

"Still have the Heartbreak Teardrops. Soothes the broken heart until you think they weren't worth your time." Hermione sighed, "George trained me well."

Harry laughed. "Well you've influenced him too you know."

She nodded and glanced over his shoulder, "Excuse me Harry I have customers to take care of until it's my turn at the register."

"Sure," he turned and watched as she went to help a customer before continuing to look through the store. He paid for some dragon roasted nuts to eat as he admired the other products. George had clearly not lost his pranking spirit.

Feeling like he should buy something he grabbed a box of George's Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix as well as some Canary Creams. He approached the register to have Verity give him a glare, "You know you don't pay Potter. Your money's no good here."

"Come on Verity George won't know," he argued.

"Yes he will. He's George. Fred you could slip one by but never George."

"I'm not accepting these things for free."

"Yes you are," came George's voice from behind him, "you gave us the money to build this store. I'm not about to charge you for any products."

Harry sighed, "Come on George."

"Nope nothing doing. Put his items in a bag Verity. And you, Potter, quit trying to get my workers in trouble," George gave him his most intense glare before smirking, "see I can be a serious boss."

Harry sighed and turned back to Verity, "Well thank you. Enjoy today."

* * *

George locked up the shop and looked at his girlfriend, "Well, that's our first day."

She smiled and kissed him, "Feel good?"

"It feels fantastic," he smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for doing this with me."

"You're welcome love," she kissed his jaw; "I'm going to go check on Teddy."

George watched her leave before engaging the wards and moving to the cash register to count out the money for the day. He'd drop it off at Gringotts before going home. He looked around the store and smiled. This felt good to have again. When Hermione came down she looked emotional, "Hermione? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, willing the tears away, "I'm okay."

Hermione handed Teddy over and turned to wipe her eyes only for Teddy to reach for her, "Mama," he said, reaching for her.

George smiled. No wonder she was emotional. His very first word. Hermione took a deep breath and turned around, "Come here Tedster."

"Mama!" He grinned as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You two floo home I've got to go to Gringotts," he kissed her on the lips and then Teddy on the forehead, "I'll bring back a pizza."

"That does sound good," she acknowledged. "Alright but hurry home. I want some alone time with you."

"I've always got the energy for that," he kissed her once more before taking the bank bag and leaving the store. Hermione made sure the wards were strong before going upstairs and flooing back home.

She fed Teddy as she waited for George to return. Since leaving the Burrow the Weasley parents had not spoken to George. Arthur because he never did anything that Molly didn't approve of and Molly because…well she didn't know the reason. To her knowledge the other Weasley children didn't either. Molly just seemed to disapprove of them being a couple. Harry had moved back into Grimmauld Place so only Ron was living at the Burrow now. It was going to be an awkward Christmas at this rate. Fleur, Bill, Percy, and Charlie all seemed to be firmly on their side while Molly had Arthur, Ron, and Ginny.

* * *

A knock on the front door had her attention and she put Teddy down near his toybox in the living room before moving to the door, wand drawn. She looked out the window, then cautiously opened her door, "Ron?"

He was shifting on his feet in front of her looking very nervous, "Uh, I came to apologize."

Hermione could count the number of times Ron had ever apologized, about anything, on one hand. It was twice. Both times it was to his mother. Ron never apologized to anyone else. Her eyes narrowed, "What was the first thing you said to me when we met?"

"I told you to sod off," he answered, blushing.

She nodded, "You can come in. We'll have to go into the living room. A mobile Teddy is a bit of a handful and he just ate dinner."

"I came by the shop today," Ron said as he entered and looked around, "It looks great. Alot more lively than before and that's saying something."

"I'm glad you liked it. George and I have lots of ideas for new products that we're working on."

Ron instinctually bristled when she said 'George and I'. "Why is George better than me?"

Hermione had wondered how long it would take Ron to put his foot in his mouth. He didn't disappoint. "He doesn't belittle me or think of Teddy as an obstacle, for starters," she said. "And he wouldn't ask such a stupid question of me either."

Ron blushed but didn't yell at her. "I just want to know what you see in him."

"I love him Ron. What I see in him is irrelevant to all of that and yet it's integral to it all at the same time. I love him because he's funny, because he looks at Teddy like he's his son, because he tries to cook me dinner and he fails disastrously at it, because he knows how to make a bad day into a good day, because…Ron I could list what I love about George probably all day and night. There's just too much to ever whittle down into a few words."

"And you couldn't have had that with me?"

"Ron, I've never seen you as more than an obnoxious little brother. I love you, yes, but not like I love George. There is no one I love or have ever loved like I love George."

"But I love you!"

She sighed, "Ron, did you honestly think you'd come here, apologize, and I'd fall into your arms and leave George?"

The tinge to his ears said that he'd thought that exactly. Hermione put her head in her hands, exasperated. "I'd leave before I decide to hex you into the next century you scheming bastard," Hermione lifted her head to see George with a pizza box in his hands, "Get out of our house Ron or so help me I will blast you out myself and charge you to fix the wall afterwards."

Ron was dense but he wasn't an idiot. Hermione and George were both powerful spellcasters. He fled out the front door and Hermione looked at her boyfriend, "He said he came to apologize."

"And then decided to proposition you," George frowned at the thought, "he's more dense than we thought." He kissed her, "I have pizza and I stopped and got a chocolate cake."

"Oh you devil you," she kissed him again, "chocolate is my weak spot."

"I know that," he chuckled. "Think we can eat and forget about the git?"

"We can try," she glanced over at Teddy who of course had all of his toys out, "why does he do that?"

"Because he knows they can be magically returned to the toybox," George answered, "we should do it by hand from now on."

As they ate pizza and watched Looney Tunes to try and keep Teddy entertained (though she knew George loved them and honestly she did too) she asked, "How much did you hear?"

"I did hear you being incredibly sappy about how much you love me," he grinned. "I love you too. And honestly if you asked Lee or Verity I get just as sappy when discussing it."

She smiled and gently bumped his shoulder with hers, "Lucky me George Weasley."

"Very lucky," he smirked. "Why without me you'd be loveless and alone."

"Think that's my line. I have Teddy, after all."

"Mama!" He said as though reminding George of his presence. George laughed as she picked Teddy up and he snuggled into her side as she continued eating dinner.

"I think the little man is trying to steal my girlfriend," he said.

"Teddy isn't out to steal me from you."

George looked at the boy, who curled closer to Hermione, "Lies. He totally is."

She leaned over and kissed George, "I love you you paranoid crazy man."

"I love you too," he smiled.

* * *

That evening they lay in bed together after making love and George spoke, "I think we should have Christmas privately. I don't want to force my siblings to choose but I don't want to be near Ginny and definitely not Ron. And since mum is being weird…well if it's just us it's private, intimate, and lots of snogging time."

She just nodded and curled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she spoke, "I'm sorry that your family hasn't taken this well."

"Most of them have. Just not my crazy family members. And besides, I love you. We're building a life together. If other people don't like it they can get over themselves."

Hermione lifted her head to look him in the eye, "George I don't want to get between you and them. They're all you have."

He shifted to be on top of her, "No. I have you. That's more than I could have ever asked for. Someone who sees me and loves me for me. You don't want me to change although I am working on being a better cook. I love you Hermione. You're an easy choice," he leaned down and kissed her, surprised when she pulled him down to her, "Hermione?"

"If you think that after that I'm not going to shag you rotten you are horribly delusional," she said, leaning up to kiss him, "I find you to be an easy choice too," she whispered and George found himself blissfully unable to respond.


	6. December 1998 Part I

**A/N- 4 days since my last update and you're rewarded for your patience with...eight pages. Eight pages that are December 1998 Part 1 because damn it it was getting way too long because Christmas is kind of a big thing plus other stuff and...yeah. The next chapter after this will be shorter because I only have to cover the end of December but some big things happen in this chapter! Questions are asked, answers are given, fluff happens, umm...Teddy's adorable...uhhh...I break my own rule just once for you wonderful readers! Yeah that's all I got. Have a lovely weekend and happy reading!**

* * *

-December 1998 Part 1-

November was a busy month for Hermione and George with the store and whatnot. Soon though George had hired two more employees to make up for Alicia and Lee and to Hermione's surprise Harry was one of them. The other was a squib who was desperate for a job in the magical world.

It was in late November that the store's business increased dramatically as Christmas came upon them. And when December arrived George gave them new outfits. They were now dressed like Christmas characters. Hermione was Mrs. Claus to George's Santa, Verity was a reindeer, and Harry and Ross (the squib) were elves. Verity and Hermione were not amused by their short skirts but neither one said anything to George who was quite pleased with the holiday spirit within the store. Any leering customers were easily dealt with by George and Harry anyway; George was very protective of Hermione.

Their adult section in the store was quite broad now. George particularly enjoyed the testing of those items. He had come to learn that both he and Hermione could be quite adventurous if the situation called for it. One day after Hogwarts had been let out Luna arrived at the store asking if she could speak to Harry. George let them use the break room provided that they didn't make any noises to disturb the napping Teddy.

Hermione was working the cash register when George snuck up behind her, "How's my favorite employee?"

"She's feeling overworked and exhausted from another late night of product testing."

"To be fair, it's Saturday and we're closed tomorrow and Monday."

"That's true," she relished their days off. George did too. During the war he'd never really cared about his days off. His whole life was the store. But now that he had Hermione and Teddy he enjoyed the days off to just be a family. "But for the record I quite enjoyed last night's product."

"Me too," he smiled. "I think it's ready for the market. We didn't have any adverse effects."

She nodded her agreement before smiling at the customer, "Thank you and happy holidays! Do come again."

"Without you I don't know what I'd do."

"Probably pay more attention to work. Go help that woman looking at the baby toys." George saluted her and walked off to help the customers.

* * *

When Harry came back down he looked absolutely stunned. "Harry?"

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Ross take over the register I'll be right back." She pulled him upstairs, "What is it?"

"Luna just told me something…something I should have seen coming, I think."

Hermione frowned, "Harry what are you talking about?"

"Ginny's been dating some bloke at Hogwarts," he said in a rush.

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, "I'm sorry Harry."

"I guess I can't be surprised. She jumped from Dean to me. Now it's me to some Slytherin bloke. I'm not sad Hermione."

"Then what are you?" She asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "Relieved? Luna told me that Ginny's not even hiding her relationship. Publicly flaunts it. She gave me some pictures Dennis Creevey took with Colin's camera. At least I'll have proof."

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" She asked.

"Now that I've thought about it, I am," he nodded. "Maybe now I can look for someone who's right for me."

Hermione hugged him again, "Come on let's get back to work. George is useless without me." He nodded and followed her out of the room. Talking with Hermione always helped him clear his mind.

* * *

When Harry came to work three days later he announced that he was now single and then asked George if that was a problem. George responded only if Harry's hands went anywhere near Hermione, who rolled her eyes and cast a stinging hex at George. The redhead had then amended that he trusted Harry implicitly which had the other two employees laughing. The spirit in WWW was hard to match elsewhere.

The long hours were very fruitful for the company and George gave quite nice holiday bonuses to the team. To Hermione's surprise he also decided to keep the store closed Christmas Eve through the New Year, telling Hermione that they deserved a small break anyway.

When they closed up shop on December 22nd George gave a long dramatic sigh. The day before he'd written to his brothers and informed them that he was not attending the holiday at the Burrow and that he and Hermione were having an intimate Christmas, just them. He'd thought about inviting Harry but he'd declined. Harry, it seemed, had decided to buy some toys with his fortune and go to an orphanage to play Santa Claus.

* * *

The morning of Christmas Eve Hermione woke at around 6 am to see a breakfast tray being held by one George Weasley, "You cooked?"

"Yes. I've been practicing and I tried some first. It's safe to eat."

"George you didn't have to do this," she began.

"Yes I did actually. You're a great cook. I need to cook too to be able to contribute."

Hermione didn't argue with him, just settled in to enjoy the cheese omelet (who knew George had mastered eggs?), sausages and hashbrowns. George sat next to her when he returned with his own plate and they ate breakfast in bed together. "I am impressed George. I don't feel ill and it was quite delicious. And no odd combinations."

"So my curry cod with pesto sauce still isn't a favorite memory?"

"I gag at the thought," she shuddered. George smiled and placed a small box on her tray, "George?"

"Open it," he whispered.

She knew the small box didn't contain a key. They lived together and both had keys to the shop. And given its size that meant earrings or a ring. Hermione opened the box to see something that she had quite hoped for if she were honest with herself. An engagement ring. "George…"

"Nothing could make me feel more whole and complete than being your husband. So long as you're willing to put up with me for all time." He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially, "I hear that could be a bit of a chore."

"Only for a woman who can't deny you sex," she smiled, making George grin. "Yes I'll marry you!" The couple didn't make it out of bed until Teddy cried at 9 am and they had to get up.

* * *

George and Hermione had many times talked about Molly's apparent displeasure with their relationship. Hermione didn't like coming between George and his mother but George assured her there was no choice for him; Hermione was the love of his life. For George there was no other option. So she wasn't going to argue with him about it. She knew if their roles were reversed she'd choose the same. She loved him more than she had ever thought she could love anyone. It was as surprising to her when she'd first realized it as the realization that she was loving being a mum to Teddy had been.

Hermione for her part wasn't feeling guilty or responsible. They still didn't even know why Molly was so displeased with them. She'd never said a word to them. In fact she hadn't talked to them since they'd announced they were a couple. As they went to a hill and took Teddy down in turns on a sled Hermione had an epiphany. The apology from Ron followed by his belief she'd fall into his arms.

That evening after Teddy was in bed Hermione took George to the living room and they lay on the sofa together, enjoying the moment. "I think your mum wants me with Ron."

"Huh?"

"When has Ron ever apologized to anyone? Only to your mother. Yet he comes over to apologize to me and then thinks that I'll just run away with him."

"Well the latter sounds like 100% Ron but the first part does sound like mum," he admitted. "Can I tell you something? Growing up Fred and I never really felt…well…loved by our mother. And we certainly didn't ever feel like she was proud of us. She's never said so. Never even been to our shop. Fred and I never felt like we had to prove anything to her; we just decided to live for ourselves. We couldn't do anything right so if we did everything wrong she'd be angry but not surprised."

"I'm sorry George," she whispered, snuggling closer into him. He smiled. He loved Hermione. He loved how warm and wonderful she was. He loved how she was accepting of him and deemed it her personal responsibility to make up for any lack of anything he'd had in his youth.

"It's not your fault Hermione. By the time mum got to us she was really disappointed she hadn't got a girl. She wanted a girl more than anything. We came out as disappointments. She never felt more than that for us."

Hermione wanted to tell George that wasn't true, that his mother loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Molly had effectively cut him completely out of her life. She didn't know of any good, loving parents that did that. "She's always fawned over Ron."

"Yeah but Ron's always been needy. Mum likes being needed. Never had to worry about that with him. Bill, Charlie, Percy, us; we all became pretty self-sufficient early on. Ronnikins never was. And Ginny…well she's the precious girl mum wanted. Bill and Charlie never resented her but I think Percy did. He was really big on learning, like you, but instead of buying him a book she'd buy Ginny toys or new clothes. All of us got secondhand everything; but Mum bought Ginny things that were new. At one point Dad told her to quit it and she did. But Ginny got a new dress while we got secondhand dress robes and she wasn't even supposed to be able to attend that Yule ball your fourth year. It's hard not to be resentful."

"How did you get your wand? It's not a hand-me-down."

"Bill got a big bonus when he started working at Gringotts and he took me and Fred to get our wands. Percy too. He paid for them all."

"Thoughtful of him."

"Yeah Bill's pretty awesome." He rubbed her back and she snuggled into him. They took in the lights, "When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever. I don't care to have a ceremony since there'd be no one on my side."

"Harry," he offered.

"But not my parents George. That's who I'd want to be there."

"I don't feel like making my family choose whose side they're on."

Hermione nodded and kissed his jaw, "I love you George. And I understand that. We could just go to the Ministry and get married there."

"Sounds perfect. I wouldn't mind seeing you in a wedding dress though."

"I'll get a special dress when we get married but it won't be a wedding dress George," she kissed his cheek and they snuggled closed. "This Christmas could have been miserable. Instead it's going to be perfect," she smiled.

"Yeah it will be perfect," he laced their fingers and admired Hermione's engagement ring. It was probably larger than she'd have expected but he thought it was perfect to showcase his love and affection. "Did you know I was going to propose?"

"I've hoped you would for the past week or so but I didn't know if you actually would. We've never talked about getting married. Which is odd; we've talked about everything else."

George laughed. They had talked about everything else. Kids, careers, dreams, vacation spots, education for the kids, their NEWTs, their lives…yet somehow neither one had ever brought up marriage. "Maybe we both wanted it and were afraid the other would say they didn't want to get married," George said.

"I guess that could be a subconscious reason," she nodded. She glanced at the clock. It was late. "Come on let's go upstairs."

"I'm not tired," he frowned.

Hermione smiled, "George, sweetie, you asked me to marry you. You put a ring on my finger. Do you think that our 'celebrate-our-engagement sex' is over after just this morning? I have you all to myself until morning. I want to enjoy that fact." George got up and scooped her up, unplugging the tree and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom. He was really, really enjoying this whole engagement thing.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned to showcase a snoozing, happy Haven. Teddy was asleep, snuggled close with the wolf his godfather Harry had bought him. Hermione was sleeping in the arms of her fiancé, a smile on her lips and their faces nearly touching. George was holding Hermione and smiling as he dreamed.

Hermione woke first, stretching as she opened her eyes. She realized what day it was and grinned before kissing him, "George! It's Christmas."

He opened his eyes, "Christmas? I like Christmas."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Good morning my love. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas my beautiful Hermione," he returned the kiss and got up and pulled her into the bathroom, "let's celebrate by showering together."

"I hardly see how that's a celebration. We shower together plenty."

"Yeah but we don't always shag in it."

"And what would we be shagging to celebrate?"

"Our love," he answered. Hermione smiled and kissed him. She was always up to celebrate that.

* * *

Teddy was just waking when they entered his bedroom. He saw them and smiled reaching up, "Mama! Dada!" George grinned and picked him up. It was about a week after Teddy had first said 'mama' that he began to say 'dada'. If Hermione had thought she was emotional when Teddy had called her mama that was nothing compared to how George had felt when he called him dada. Hermione had told him before that he was Teddy's father figure. And George was very much aware of the fact that he was Hermione's boyfriend/fiancé and thus for all intents and purposes Teddy's dad. But for Teddy to call George dada had just brought that home and he'd cried into Hermione's shoulder that night. George had never cried in front of anyone, not even Fred, before Hermione. But Hermione never judged him for it, never teased him. She just held him and let him get it out.

They walked downstairs together as a family and Teddy smiled at all the presents. George and Teddy sat on the floor together, Teddy between George's legs, and Hermione handed him a present for Teddy from Santa, "What did Santa bring the Tedster? We better open this and find out."

Hermione timed it, just out of curiosity. Teddy had all of his presents unwrapped in eight minutes; she was pretty content with the development of his motor skills. That included presents from Santa Claus, presents from Hermione and George, presents from Harry (Hermione was going to have to have a talk with him about spoiling his godson), from Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Verity, Lee, Alicia, Oliver, and almost all of their friends. Teddy now had a mountain of toys to play with and George set up the magical trainset that Harry had bought Teddy so that Teddy could watch the train go around.

George left Teddy to watch the train and moved back to Hermione, who had sorted out their presents, "Do you want to go first?"

"You can if you want," she leaned against him and he unwrapped a present from Hermione. They had both agreed to get each other three gifts. He opened the box to see a book. He opened it and it was blank. "It's for your stories to Teddy. I know you tell him made up stories; this book records them so that you can tell them again and when Teddy's older he has his own collection of 'Bedtime Stories by George'."

He looked at the cover to see it did indeed have that as a title. "This is pretty crafty love."

"I thought you'd like it," she smiled.

"Your turn," he picked out a gift from her pile and she opened it. Inside was a picture album filled with images of Teddy, her and Teddy, George and Teddy, and all three of them as a family. She felt tears form as she admired the moving photographs. Unable to speak she buried her head in his neck and he hugged her, "I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

"I love it," she corrected him.

Teddy seeing Hermione crying crawled over to her, "Mama," he frowned. He didn't like seeing his mother sad.

"Not sad Teddy, happy," she pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back automatically. When she pulled back she smiled, "I love you Teddy."

He beamed at her and looked at her presents, "Open!"

"Yes you can open them," she pulled him into her lap and he opened her presents for her to reveal a dress from Verity, a bracelet with George, Teddy, and Hermione's birthstones in it from Harry, some rare charms books from Fleur and Bill, potions books from Percy…Hermione's gifts were a good assortment, though there was nothing that grabbed Teddy's attention.

George opened his own presents and savored the ability to do so. Teddy liked unwrapping packages but he wasn't the gentlest at it. He had some impressive loot; there was of course no Weasley sweater. His parents hadn't sent him, Teddy, or Hermione anything. But George wasn't surprised. His mother was as stubborn as Ron and if she was mad at you you were given the silent treatment and treated as though you were invisible.

* * *

Hermione made breakfast while George and Teddy played with his toys in the living room. When Hermione took a peek to see them the living room was covered in boxes and wrapping paper. She smiled and returned to the stove. Her boys were ridiculous. Although she did look forward to making George clean it up later. It was cute how he would do things just to contribute. Sometimes it was romantic, like breakfast in bed yesterday; other times it was something a bit more…domestic. Like picking up Teddy's toys by hand or doing the laundry. All without ever being asked.

Today was Teddy's first Christmas. It was time to enjoy it, "You two get in here it's time for breakfast!" Teddy entered on George's shoulders, grinning happily as they stooped to enter the kitchen. Hermione kissed George on the mouth, then George bent down for her to kiss Teddy on the cheek. "Having fun Teddy?" He nodded his head and George sat him in his high-chair while Hermione put plates on the table and gave Teddy some scrambled egg, little pieces of sausage, and cheerios. He clapped his hands and she bowed, "Thank you little man. Now eat your breakfast or we can't go play outside in the snow later." He nodded his head eagerly and Hermione sat down as George poured her a glass of juice.

**(A/N- I am intending to keep the focus on George and Hermione throughout this story. You learn about goings on with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry and friends when they do or when they discuss things that have already happened. However, this Christmas has some big things going on so I'm breaking my rule just this once to get everyone on equal standing with what's going on with a certain Molly Weasley and how her children respond to her)  
**

-Meanwhile at the Burrow-

Molly Weasley cooked up breakfast before yelling up the stairs for Ron and Ginny. Arthur entered the kitchen and sat down, watching as his wife put a plate in front of him. He thanked her as he always did and as always she ignored him talking to herself about having the whole family together again. It wasn't a whole family though. George wouldn't be coming today. Hermione, Teddy, Harry; none of them would be here. And of course Fred was gone. He missed George and Hermione. They had brought a light to the Burrow that it missed with their departure. Arthur didn't see his children too much anymore; save for Ron and of course Ginny now that she was home from school. He regretted that but once Molly had her mind set on something it was impossible to sway her. Ron had inherited her stubbornness.

There was an awkwardness in the air when the other Weasley children arrived. Fleur refused to hug Molly and Bill was stiff when his mother touched him. When Charlie and then Percy responded the same she frowned, "How dare all of you take the side of that slut and that girlfriend-stealer!"

The three Weasley boys looked at each other, confused. Fleur glared at Molly, "Bill I understand if you wish to remain wiz your family for Christmas. I, 'owever, will be returning home. I do not weesh," her accent grew thicker, "to be anywhere near a woman who calls 'Ermione a slut."

Bill blinked and looked at his wife who was angrier than he had ever seen her. And he agreed with her, "Actually, Fleur, I don't feel all that eager to spend Christmas with anyone who calls Hermione a slut and George a 'girlfriend-stealer' either." He looked at his father, "Sorry Dad. But Hermione is a friend and deserves respect."

"I understand Bill," he nodded. Bill and Fleur flooed home.

Charlie was glaring at his mother, "And where, pray tell, did you come up with that story?"

Molly was not to be talked to like that by her son, "I can't believe you would take George's side! He stole Hermione from Ron! Ron's been with her since his sixth year!"

Charlie looked at Percy, "Guess Ron forgot to tell Hermione that."

"Must have slipped his mind while he was snogging Lavender Brown," Percy said, "What say we go see how Teddy's first Christmas is going? Hermione said George went overboard decorating the house."

"That sounds much better," Charlie said, walking outside with his brother. The two looked at their father, who just nodded his head, and Disapparated.

* * *

Arthur looked disapprovingly at Ronald who was already tearing into the presents and obtuse to what had gone on. He put his coat and gloves on before walking out into the snow, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To spend Christmas with my family. They are right. How dare you call Hermione anything derogatory! Have you forgotten that she saved your daughter's life? Have you forgotten that she saved your life? She singlehandedly brought down Bellatrix while managing to keep you and Ginny safe and yet you seem to think it perfectly acceptable to slander her! That girl is a hero of our world and to our family. Just like in their fourth year you're willing to believe anything slanderous against her! What do you have against that young woman?!" Arthur took a deep breath, "I'm leaving. Enjoy your Christmas Molly."

* * *

-The Haven-

They had just finished breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Confused, George went to answer it to find four redheads and a blonde. "Happy Christmas!"

"Bill? Fleur? Charlie? Percy?" George's eyes bulged, "Dad?! What are you all doing here?"

"Mum is a foolish idiot and we'd much rather spend Christmas with family than a daft woman and her two idiot spawn," Charlie answered.

"Wouldn't put it quite that way Charlie but basically what he said," Bill stepped in, "Love what you've done with the house. Quite festive. Your electricity bill must be ridiculous."

George blushed somewhat, "I enjoyed it."

"George do I hear Bill…" Hermione's eyes grew wide and a hand went to her mouth.

Unfortunately, it was her left hand and the engagement ring flashed making Fleur gasp, "You're engaged! Congratulations!" She slid out of her coat and hugged Hermione, "Oh this is so wonderful! When did he propose?"

"Y-yesterday," Hermione answered. "We were going to tell everyone after the holiday."

"That's great!" Charlie grinned, "Happy Christmas Hermione!"

She looked to George for answers. He shrugged, "Something about Mum being daft and not wanting to spend Christmas there. I guess we could make a larger lunch."

"If it helps we brought extra ingredients," Percy said.

Hermione felt George's arms wrap around her and relaxed against him. "I'll watch Teddy. You and Fleur could cook for us all. You don't want my dad or brothers in the kitchen."

Hermione kissed his jaw, "Fine but you boys are doing the dishes. All of them."

"Deal," George smiled, "And besides you'll have lots of time with Teddy this afternoon." She smiled at how easily he read her before nodding and taking their bags and leading Fleur to the kitchen. "Alright. You guys owe me an explanation because I can guarantee that Hermione will be getting them out of Fleur."

The shriek of, "SHE SAID WHAT?!" coming from the kitchen had Bill explaining to George very quickly what their mother had said before George leaped out of his chair and ran into the kitchen to pull Hermione into his arms.

He could tell she was torn between anger and sadness at Molly's words, "Go with anger," he whispered into her ear. "Anger's much better than sadness. Mum can sod off."

Hermione nodded, her head pressed against his chest. "Do I hex her or Ron?"

'I wouldn't be opposed to both," he said which earned him a laugh from the witch. "I'll help you think up an appropriate prank."

"That's very generous of you," she smiled. George grinned in response. Hermione leaned up and kissed him. "And thank you for getting my mind onto other things."

"You're the greatest woman I've ever known Hermione. And don't you ever forget it," he whispered before kissing her again. Hermione slid her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened before they parted, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, pulling back.

* * *

**A/N Post Script- Now you know some of what's up with Molly (a little mystery is never a bad thing), our couple is engaged(!), and George and Hermione have Christmas to celebrate. Dunno if I'll continue Christmas or jump to Boxing Day/New Year's Eve yet since I haven't written it. **


	7. December 1998 Part II-January 1999

**Disclaimer- I checked. Still not JKR. Still don't own HP & anything related to HP. If you believe that I do own Harry Potter I have a real live winged unicorn to sell you whose initials are B.S. :D**

**A/N- This is December/January. Both in one go. Relationship changes, family dynamic changes, work, sex, and fun. So basically, life. Also some solid George/Hermione interaction which is just fun to write. I'm kind of feeling out the family dynamics as I type them. Happy reading and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

-December 1998 Part 2-

Christmas was spent with a portion of the Weasley family and George was a little relieved. Although he was concerned about what this meant for the family. His mother was incredibly stubborn and would never bend. Still, he enjoyed that day and on Boxing Day they slept in, made love, and took Teddy sledding.

New Year's Eve George decided they should go out and Harry volunteered to babysit Teddy for them. They agreed and thanked him only to be surprised when Verity came along with Harry. Hermione pulled Harry aside, "I swear Harry if you have sex on my couch or bed I will hex your bits off."

"Understood," he said. "And for the record we're taking it slow. I'm still a virgin." Hermione nodded and they left. Harry smirked at Verity and they sat down to watch cartoons with Teddy.

* * *

At the club Lee was deejaying at they were given immediate entrance. "I guess Lee did give them our names," George said.

"You doubted him?" Hermione slid out of her coat and George shrunk it, sticking it in his pocket.

"Well maybe a little bit," he smiled. They moved to the bar and George ordered their drinks as he took in the vixen that was his fiancée in that red dress. "I always did like Gryffindor's house colors."

She laughed and leaned into him, "I liked them too. I've never been opposed to wearing red."

"Nor should you be. You look amazing tonight."

"Just tonight?"

"You always look amazing but I like it when you wear dresses like that."

"Noted," she leaned up and kissed him, "and just think George. I'm all yours."

"I'm the luckiest wizard alive," he smiled.

* * *

After each having a drink she pulled him to the dance floor and George marveled at how Hermione had loosened up so much. War changed people; he knew that. Hermione had become a brighter, happier person afterwards though; most people seemed to have their happiness stamped out but not Hermione. He loved that about her. Well that among other things. He bent and kissed her and her arms slid around his neck as their bodies pressed against one another. "I love you," he whispered when they parted to breathe.

"I love you too," she pulled him into another kiss, "we never get to go on dates anymore. I miss that."

"Me too," he then grinned, "how about every other week we go on a date? Take turns planning it."

"I think that sounds brilliant," she smiled. George pulled her against him as Lee put on a slow song and she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced, "Last year at this time I was in a tent with Harry trying to work out how to defeat Tom Riddle. This year I'm dancing with you and happier than I've ever been. It's amazing what can happen in a year."

"Yeah," George nodded. He was silent for a bit before he spoke, "Hermione? Don't let me name our kids after Fred. It feels…I dunno, wrong. Like it's too much to put on a kid; too much expectation, too many memories…I know I'll probably be tempted but please…"

"George I promise," she kissed his neck. "We'll pick non-troublemaking names. That means no James, Remus, Sirius, or Fred. And there will be no George Jr. either."

"Well you just take away all my fun," he teased, pouting. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he was grateful, actually, but lightening the mood after serious talks was something George had always done and she was glad to see him doing it again.

"Another hour to go before midnight," she smiled.

"Well that means we need to drink more." She just shook her head as he pulled her to the bar.

* * *

As the midnight countdown grew close George gazed at Hermione, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me, looking on the bright side of life, being you," he smiled, "You're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself George," she smiled. He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed. "Time for the countdown. For the record I'm preparing a hell of a kiss for midnight."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," she winked. George grinned.

As the countdown began the club joined in one voice to count down to the new year. George kissed her gently, "Last kiss of 1998."

"Here's hoping the first of 1999 is better,' she teased.

George chuckled as the countdown entered the final ten seconds, "10…9…8…7…"

"I don't regret anything we've done," he said.

"6…5…4…"

"Me neither," she smiled up at him.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!"

* * *

-January 1999-

Hermione pulled him into a kiss and George smiled before responding in kind. When they finally parted it was for breath, "Well so far this year is absolutely brilliant," George grinned.

"Really? I think we had alot more sex last year," she said, her eyes flashing with mischief. "Kind of disappointed in your lack of desire thus far."

George's smile vanished as he pushed against her, "I always desire you Hermione. Especially when you wear a dress like that. You know what your body does to me."

She smirked and pressed herself against him, "Why don't you remind me?"

"Poor Harry," George smiled, "he's going to get an eyeful."

* * *

When they Apparated into their living room it was to see Harry and Verity fly apart. Hermione laughed, "You two do realize you're adults, right? You can be together if you want."

"W-well the thing is, uh, I mean…"

"Did you shag in front of Teddy?"

"Of course not!" Harry said.

"Then I don't see the problem," Hermione pulled George to her, "now if you two don't mind George and I are bringing in the New Year right and we don't intend to do so with an audience."

"Thanks for babysitting," George said, not even looking at the other two people and leaning in to kiss Hermione again.

"That's our cue," Harry said, walking to the fireplace with Verity and flooing them to Grimmauld Place.

George turned off the floo and they tightened the wards before walking upstairs. They checked on Teddy to see him sleeping with a smile on his face. George gently closed the door and pulled her to their bedroom. They had a new year to bring in.

* * *

When they reopened WWW on January 2nd Hermione cornered Harry about Verity, "I like her alot," he said, shrugging.

"If you break up with her or hurt her don't be surprised if George takes Verity's side. She's been here a long time." Harry gazed at Hermione like that hadn't crossed his mind. This didn't surprise Hermione in the least. Harry leapt first and thought later. "Don't you dare ruin this Potter."

"Hermione I wouldn't do that. I put my all into my relationships," he said, "and I promise, I'll be a gentleman." She gave him an appraising look before nodding and letting him go back to work.

* * *

Business at WWW eased up when Hogwarts resumed and Ross spent most of his time working the Owl Post. On busy days Harry and George helped. Hermione found herself and George able to spend more time working on new products during business hours which she was glad for; working overtime did not appeal to her with Teddy waiting for attention. Harry and Verity were quite capable of running the store on their own to Hermione's relief.

Since Christmas Arthur seemed determined to spend time with George; George couldn't remember his dad ever spending this much time with him before. Arthur would visit twice a week and watch Saturday morning cartoons with Teddy and George, much to Hermione's amusement, and he'd also come for dinner on Sunday. Sunday dinners were full of the Weasleys; well, at least Bill, Fleur, Percy, and George. Charlie was back in Romania shortly after the new year. Hermione wasn't surprised. Charlie loved dragons. He was never going to stay in England.

These Sunday dinners were small but Harry came too and would bring along Verity. The one aspect Hermione was displeased with was the presumption that she would cook the whole family dinner. George solved this problem by deciding to order pizza. He and Harry would go pick it up and Sunday became pizza night.

That arrangement Hermione was fine with; she liked cooking for George and Teddy, though some of that was for survival since George had managed to make breakfast and nothing else without making her or himself sick. George was getting better but he still wasn't to the point where she trusted him to make her dinner beyond peanut butter sandwiches. While she enjoyed cooking for her boys, she wasn't eager to try and cook for nearly all of the Weasley family.

* * *

George entered from the cold with Teddy to receive a kiss from his fiancée, "Your brothers and father are in the study," she said before bending down, "did you have fun in the snow?"

Teddy grinned, "Yes!"

She helped him out of his winter coat, snow pants, boots, gloves, hat, and scarf before scooping him up, "Let's go get some hot cocoa then." Hermione gazed up at George, "We'll be in the kitchen when you're done talking."

He nodded and took his own winterwear off before walking into the study to see his father and two of his older brothers, "What's up?"

"George, we need to talk about your mother and your other two siblings."

His eyes narrowed. This he knew was coming but he'd hoped that maybe it wouldn't have come this soon. "I never asked you to choose. But until she apologizes I'm not spending any time with her. Same deal with Ron and as for Ginny…well I don't know what her problem is with Hermione but whatever it is she needs to get over it. I'm not the one at fault here. If you want to keep the peace by ignoring me go right ahead. I'm used to that."

Arthur looked at his son. He admired his son's courage. It was very Gryffindor. He nodded his head, "I'm sorry son. But having to live with your mother…"

"Don't even bother, Dad." George said, looking away from his father. Arthur flooed out using the fireplace in the study. George glanced up at his brothers, "You two writing me off too?"

"Of course not," Bill said. "Mum's never been nice to Fleur but her treatment of you and Hermione is outrageous."

Percy nodded, "It's not a hard choice for me either."

George nodded and glanced at the study doorway, "I should go see Hermione."

* * *

She was sitting in the kitchen with Teddy. He ruffled the little guy's hair and leaned down to kiss her. "Dad chose Mum over me," he said.

She stood and pulled him into a hug, "George…"

"No apologies Hermione," he said. "I don't regret any moments we've shared."

"Me neither," she smiled, "I was going to say that too, actually. Don't interrupt me."

He grinned and she ran her hands through his hair, "Sorry love. What say you keep your last name when we get married? Hell, maybe I'll take yours. Change the store to 'Grangers' Wizard Wheezes' and really piss off my mum."

She laughed, "How about I hyphenate my last name? Granger-Weasley. If you wanted to do the same you could."

"George Fabian Granger-Weasley," George said, tilting his head in thought. "What do you think?"

"Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley sounds pretty good to me," she smiled. "It's up to you, George. But I wouldn't be displeased. And it'd be nice to keep my family name alive. My parents would have loved you."

"I am pretty lovable," he nodded. "All the Granger women I've met have fallen in love with me after all."

She rolled her eyes, "George I'm the only Granger you've met period."

"Details, details," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. She laughed before pulling him against her.

* * *

It had been two family meals before Arthur had buckled down to his wife but George decided to keep them going; just him, Hermione, and Teddy, Percy, Bill and Fleur, and Harry and Verity who had surprisingly become a very good couple. Hermione was quite amused at their relationship which was a stark contrast to her own with George. She and George were far more playful with one another than Harry and Verity were. George called it the 'lovesick phase' and she supposed there was truth to that. She and George had never gone through that phase though; she was grateful. She loved Harry, truly, but seeing him make puppy dog eyes at Verity along with the two of them gazing at one another with longing looks of adoration and lust while they were working or supposed to be working was, in a word, gross. Not to mention the blushing. They blushed constantly. Just from looking at one another at the same time and being caught by a third party. And of course George had taken to making gagging noises anytime they caught the couple kissing.

George leaned across the counter, "Were we ever that pathetic?"

She smirked, "You do realize we've only been a couple for just over four months right?"

He gave her a trademark Weasley twin smirk, "Well sure but we've both always been mature for our years."

Hermione laughed. Indeed she laughed so hard and so long George worried she'd be unable to breathe. George took his hands in hers, "You wound me Granger! I am the maturest of matureness! The most adulty adult to ever be an adult! Why I defy you to name any man or woman more adult than me!"  
She gathered herself and leaned close, her face serious, as she said, "George at least three of those words weren't even words."

"I said it, it's a word."

"It _is_ a word. However maturest, matureness, and adulty are not."

He pouted and she leaned in to kiss him, "However, George, I think you should have pointed out that you and I recognized our problems and took them face-on. I was mourning my parents, you your twin, but we both got help. We both accepted help. We both had the courage to say we needed help."

"And you couldn't resist my charms," he added.

She grinned, "That would be an impossible task for me." The kiss that followed left George with a glazed look in his eyes and forced Hermione to take over the cash register for the customers while he pulled himself together. The satisfied smirk on her face for the rest of the day had the others confused but George would just smile when asked what Hermione was so proud of.

* * *

It was as they were locking up for the night that George gazed at Hermione, "Okay you win. I can't wait anymore."

She tilted her head, "Wait for what George?"

He licked his lips, "You! And that…that kiss…you know what you do to me."

Hermione cocked her head to the other side, "What do I win? I was just kissing you. I'm allowed to kiss my lover aren't I?"

George moved closer to her, "Yes but that kiss was intentional. I've been making fun of Harry and Verity and so you kissed me to make me the same puddle of goo that Harry becomes around Verity."

"Not the same," Hermione corrected. "I love you. You love me. Harry and Verity are in the lust stage. Also they're not having sex. So it's not the same puddle of goo. We both want each other badly for a very different reason than they do."

George leaned in and kissed her, "How do you know they haven't had sex?"

"I know Harry. I could tell if he had."

"Could he tell when you have?"

She rolled her eyes, "George, Harry didn't even realize I was a girl until we'd been friends for five years. How's he supposed to tell that I shagged you if he can't even notice my gender?"

"Solid point," George nodded. "So what say we rush home?"

"Okay but we still have to spend time with Teddy," she slid on her coat, "and eat dinner. However after Teddy goes to bed my evening is free."

"Perfect," he smiled. "I conveniently have the same free time."


	8. February 1999

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did life would be so much easier.  
**

**A/N- It's been awhile! February came to a grinding halt in two spots and then my muse got ADD and I went into my Hermione/George and Hermione/Harry folders and started playing with other stories. Can you give muses Adderall? Like not me but my muse? I think she could use some. That and the World Cup. I'm now on withdrawal from soccer/footy until August. I don't like it. And I try to watch the MLS but it's just not the same as La Liga or the English Premier League.  
**

**Okay this chapter has a bit of a disagreement between George/Hermione, Ron shows up and I won't give spoilers...but yeah stuff happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

-February 1999-

As February began Hermione took one look at the store and wanted to vomit. It was…disturbing. She knew George liked to overdo things and that clashing colors were his favorite; but that didn't make the over-the-top pink and red Valentine's day preparations for the store any less nauseating. Still, George was happy. She got him to leave the 'back room' untouched at least. She was not a fan of the singing flowers George had put all over the store. "George, honey, don't you think this is…a bit much?"

"That's the point though!" He waved his hands toward the room, "It's over the top and ridiculously awesome."

"I'd say ridiculously garish, actually," Hermione clarified. She took his hands in hers, "George I love you and you know that I find your fondness for bright colors something I can live with but at the same time this is your business. I don't want you to be unsuccessful."

The smile on his face vanished, "You don't like it? But…but it's Valentine's day."

Hermione pulled him toward the register, "George I know you like it but it just seems to be a bit too much in my opinion."

George pulled away and walked into the fireworks section. Hermione sighed. She would be lying if she wasn't concerned about his business. This was George's livelihood. Still, she felt like she was betraying him somehow by not supporting his decoration choices. After he'd disappeared for over an hour Hermione went into the office to see him staring at the wall. "George?"

"What do you need?"

"My lover to look at me," she said, sighing in relief when he looked up at her, "George I'm sorry. Just forget about it. This is your store and you should do what you want to do."

He sighed and looked up at her, "I just…I like the ridiculous colors Hermione. That's me. I know it's a bit much but that's why I do it."

She walked around his desk and sat on it in front of him, "I'm sorry George. It's your business and I shouldn't have said anything. It isn't my taste but then your decorations for the holidays always tend to be over the top." He nodded and she tilted her head to look him in the eye, "Can you forgive me?"

He smiled and stood up, placing his hands on her thighs, "I suppose I can," he admitted. "Although there is something I've always wanted to try…"

"Office sex?"

"You know me well," he grinned before leaning in to capture her lips with his while his wand shut and sealed the door to give them privacy.

* * *

Valentine's Day was not Hermione's favorite day of the year. And she knew people had always said it was because she was single but even being in a committed, loving, and passionate relationship with George didn't warm her to the holiday. It just felt so…tacky. It was for this reason that George agreed that they wouldn't do anything on Valentine's Day. No flowers, no gifts, no cards, nothing. They simply went to work and decided to get through their day. But as was usual, no holiday with the Weasleys was ever normal.

First it started with Harry and Verity arriving very late for work. And with love bites all over their necks. If Hermione was annoyed that paled to George's anger at their arrival three hours late for their shift. He threw concealer at both of them and told them they were staying three hours late before entering the office. Hermione didn't blame him. Since Harry and Verity began sleeping together they were late every so often but usually it was five to fifteen minutes late. They always apologized and stayed long afterwards. However in the past week they'd been late not by five to fifteen minutes but a half hour, forty-five minutes, and an hour. The shop was busy and needed all hands on deck.

The next problem came when, shortly before their lunch break, Ronald Weasley entered the shop and loudly asked for something for his girlfriend while looking at Hermione as though willing her to become jealous. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm supposed to be jealous that you forgot about Valentine's Day, a holiday I hate, until the last minute?"

"Not like anyone else would get you anything!" Ron yelled at her.

"That's right I wouldn't because she asked me not to," George said from behind his brother, "either buy something or get out Ronnikins. This is a place of business."

Ron glared at his brother and that glare only intensified as Hermione walked over and kissed George. He then saw Harry, "You're a coward Potter!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his former best mate. "If you actually have a girlfriend Hermione created some great products for the WonderWitch line. Verity likes them too."

Ron, though, was tired of glaring and walked over to punch Harry in the face. Hermione immediately moved to Harry's side while George grabbed Ron who yelled, "You git how dare you knock up my sister and then walk off with some tart!"

* * *

George had a very thin thread holding him together that day. He grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and dragged him upstairs to the loft, Hermione leaving Ross and Verity in charge of the store while she grabbed a first aid kit and led Harry upstairs. George pushed Ron into a chair and bound him to it, "Now then, Ron, you're going to explain that comment while I restrain the urge to pummel you."

Ron was many things and some were good and some not so good. However one thing he wasn't was stronger than George. Ron was tall and lanky. George was tall too, but George was broad. And George was a beater for the quidditch team throughout school. He was far stronger than Ron had ever been. "Potter knocked up Ginny and dumped her!"

Hermione, having tended to Harry, entered the room and shook her head, "Harry was a virgin when he broke up with Ginny, Ron."

"He could have lied!"

"Not to me," she said, her tone tense. "Neither one of you has ever been able to lie to me, Ron. And I know that you know that. And you also know what Ginny is like at Hogwarts. You know and have fought with her about her boyfriends before."

Ron thought about Hermione's words. It was true, neither one of them could lie to Hermione. She always knew when they were. And Harry always had told her almost everything; he certainly shared more with her than he did with Ron. And Ginny was moving boyfriend to boyfriend all the time since her fourth year. And her taste in men, other than Harry, wasn't any good. He didn't understand why she had bad taste in men. His mum didn't have bad taste in guys; Luna was a childhood friend of Ginny's who also had good taste in guys, and while he was jealous of Hermione and George being together he had to admit that Hermione had good taste in guys too. Krum wasn't a jerk and there was of course George. Hermione had never been with anyone else. His mum was always pushing Ginny to look up to Hermione and Ron had always thought that made sense. Hermione was great and very capable of good decisions. And then he saw the ring on her finger. His eyes watered. His own jealousy had prevented him from even knowing that his best friend since he was eleven was engaged. He looked at Hermione, "When did you get engaged?"

"The morning of Christmas Eve," she answered. "George made me breakfast in bed and proposed."

"George made you breakfast?! And you didn't die?!"

"Hey!" George shouted indignantly.

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. She released Ron from his bindings, "Are you going to be supportive, regardless of how you feel for me?"

"I've missed one of the biggest days of your life because I'm a right prat," Ron said, "I won't screw up again. I promise." Hermione hugged him and he looked at George nervously, who smirked. When Hermione released Ron George hugged his brother.

"Now what's this about Ginny being pregnant?"

"She came home for winter break and didn't say anything except that she and Harry were broken up, then about a week and half ago she wrote mum saying she was pregnant and it was Harry's and that he was off with another woman." Ron smiled sheepishly, "I guess I just got a little carried away wanting to protect Ginny."

George frowned, "Luna told Harry that Ginny was cheating on him with some Slytherin bloke."

"A Slytherin?!" Ron's eyes widened.

Harry emerged from the bathroom and looked at Ron, who looked at him, "I never slept with Ginny."

"That's what Hermione said," Ron said. He walked over to Harry, "Sorry I punched you. And I believe you," he added. "I just…I believed my sister."

Harry stared at Ron for a minute before he nodded. Ron smiled in relief until Harry spoke, "You called Verity a tart, Ron. I can forgive you for saying things about me. But not for saying them about her."

He hung his head. Hermione ran a hand through George's hair and kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm going back to work. I'll see you soon."

George smiled at her before watching her leave, stopping to take Teddy with her. Teddy waved, "Bye Dada!"

"Bye Tedster."

Ron stared at George, "Dada?"

"He calls Hermione mama and he calls me dada," George said, smiling at the memories of Teddy first saying both words. "Hermione cried when he called her mama the first time. I was pretty close to tears when he called me dada." He looked at Ron, "You lied to mum. You're going to tell her the truth. That you were never with Hermione, that you were with Lavender Brown your sixth year, and that you were jealous of me and Hermione. That you were lying to her because of your own ego nothing more."

"And apologizing to Verity for calling her a tart," Harry cut in. Ron nodded to the demands. He deserved it. Actually, he deserved worse. But Hermione, Harry, and George were better than him; they wouldn't do to him what he would have done to them had the roles been reversed.

* * *

That evening George and Hermione went home and George collapsed on the sofa. The day had been so taxing and now all he wanted to do was snuggle with Hermione and relax. "Do you want to spend some time with Teddy George? I'll cook."

George didn't respond which worried her. She put Teddy down near his toybox and moved to the couch, "George sweetie what is it? What's wrong?"

"I told Ron to tell mum the truth but…I don't want her back in our lives," George said. "I remember how she was raising Ginny and Ron and how she treated me and Fred. I have more bad memories than good of her. I mean, the woman couldn't even tell which of her sons was which without putting us in sweaters with our initials on them!"

Hermione knew that George was upset after today. That everything had been bubbling under the surface lately. She leaned down and kissed him, "George Molly sent me a howler in fourth year that she never apologized for. She's called me names not even Malfoy would. If you want nothing to do with your mother I'm fine with that and I'll support your decision."

George smiled at her and sat up to hug her. He knew Fleur loathed Molly Weasley who treated her horribly; Hermione had been on the end of Molly's irrational anger many times. George knew she'd support his decision. Molly was always eager to believe the worst in anyone who wasn't her sweet little Ronnikins and Ginny. Bill's earring she blamed for his bachelorhood, Charlie's dragons he would never leave, Percy's need to stand on his own and not rely on his family, Fred and George's desire for independence, Hermione's will and drive, and Harry's desire for freedom. She hated Fleur with a passion that George had never understood; the part-veela was gorgeous, certainly, but she was a very nice person. He didn't get the hatred.

When Hermione pulled back from the hug she could see that he was thinking, "What is it George?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "How about we get married in May or June?"

That had most definitely not been what she'd thought was on his mind. It wasn't even in the top ten of things she thought were on George's mind, "You want to get married soon? Why?"

George frowned, trying put the reasoning behind his sudden question into words. "Well I guess I just want to call you my wife. To make time for a honeymoon. Just us going away for a week sounds amazing." He glanced at Teddy who was building something with his blocks, "I love Teddy but I just…I want some privacy with you. I want to spend the entire day in bed and only get up to grab a bite to eat."

Hermione had to admit, that sounded amazing. It was something she missed, having Teddy. She wouldn't give him up for anything but sometimes she was a little upset that she and George couldn't have what most young couples had; privacy and spontaneity. "I guess Percy could watch him. Or Bill and Fleur."

George grinned at her acceptance with the idea, "So when do you want to get married?"

"Pick a day George Weasley and I'll be there," she promised. "Now we need dinner."

He kissed her and watched her leave the room. Teddy looked up, "Dada!" George slid off the couch and walked over to play with Teddy.

"Teddy how would you like to every once in a while spend a Sunday with Uncle Percy or Auntie Fleur?" George asked. The little boy grinned in response. It wouldn't be a week, but maybe he and Hermione could get some privacy in their life before the wedding and not just during their honeymoon.

* * *

There was a phrase absent in Molly Weasley's vocabulary. Hermione, Fleur, and any of her older sons could have told you what it was; 'I'm sorry' was a phrase Molly had heard from the lips of her children, her husband, plenty of others. But she'd never once in her life uttered it herself. Fleur and Hermione had once wondered if Molly even understood the term, to which Bill and George had wagered that Molly thought it meant 'You were right' more than anything else. Molly Weasley always viewed herself as right.

That was why Ron's confession of his lies to his mother for the past two to three years made her so angry. Not at her son. Ron was obviously just besotted with the girl that George had stolen from him. She now had to change the narrative, somehow. Ron had obviously shown he loved Hermione and George had stolen her for himself. Probably with love potions. If she'd vocalized this rationale Ron's eye would've begun to twitch at the audacity of his mother accusing someone else of using love potions and suddenly it being a negative when she'd used her own on Arthur.

Molly wasn't going to apologize to Hermione or George. And she was certain they would come crawling back begging for her forgiveness. Molly Weasley always got her way. Ron's lies about Ginny being pregnant with someone else's child had her kicking him out of her house. Ginny would never do something like that!

Ron told Hermione, George, and Harry all of the ranting he'd heard his mother say and they'd shook their heads while George assured Ron he wanted nothing to do with Molly Weasley ever again. Ron had apologized to Verity for his words and she had forgiven him. Then slipped him a Levitation Lolly. Ron had floated upside down in the air for ten minutes before coming back down. Then Verity had really forgiven him.

As February moved on Ron got his own place after staying in the flat/breakroom above the shop for a week and settled easily into his job as second-string keeper for the Cannons. Hermione, Harry, and Ron slowly healed their relationship and Ron even babysat Teddy one Saturday evening so that Hermione and George could go on a date.

February came to a close and Molly Weasley found herself without contact with yet another child; her rant about Hermione had been littered with comments about her being a 'slag' and a 'tart'. Ron had been witness to something the other Weasley children who refused to speak with their mother had already seen and he was firmly in their camp. He wasn't talking to her anymore.


End file.
